A New Life
by Hana Riqa-chan
Summary: He was left behind by the GoM. He left to England with his dad after their divorce. He came back to change them and succeeded. He found his new light Kagami and new family Seirin. He was betrayed again and this time, he ran away. He ran to a new place and met a light grey haired man. Together, they both ran away from their problem and days turn to months and later years. Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: _**BETRAYED...AGAIN.**_

Full Summary:

 **He was left behind by the GoM. He left to England with his dad after their divorce. He came back to change them and succeeded. He found his new light Kagami and new family Seirin. He was betrayed again and this time, he ran away. He ran to a new place and met a light grey haired man. Together, they both ran away from their problem and days turn to months and later years. OOC! Rated T for swearing!**

KUROKO'S POV

What are friends for?

Why are bonds created?

Why was promise and trust built?

Why are there colours when its actually grey?

Why do stars exist to accompany the moon?

Easy.

Friends are meant to betray.

Bonds are meant to be broken.

Promise and trust were to shatter.

Those colours are used to cover the dull colour.

Because the moon is alone and the stars will always be there for the moon. But it will eventually leave. It will never leave the sky but further from the moon, leaving the moon alone. You can't deny, no matter you see it.. the stars will always be far from the moon. The moon can't move to reach them and yet the stars can leave the moon, all alone.

I am the moon and _they_ are the stars. They leave me behind because they **could.** No, because they **want to.** They left me helplessly, everyone agreed on thing. I am just **trash**. I am **useless**. I wiped the tears. It was flowing non-stop for hours.

I can't believe it. Time pass and everyone left me behind like the stars did to the moon. I looked up. The sky is dark and the moon is alone without any stars. I chuckled sadly.

" Don't worry, we're both alone." I was swinging my self at a swing in a playground. I continued crying. I don't have anyone. My father work at another country a few years back and haven't set foot in Japan ever since. My mother cheated with father's business partner and left Japan as well with her new husband.

Both of my parents left me. Father had always say to not trust your friends and yet I trust _them_ so much. I was a fool. It felt hurt to be betrayed...again. twice. It hurts. I...don't...know what to do. Where to go. I close my eyes as my memories recalled the incident today, when basketball practise almost end.

 _I walk to Seirin's basketball gym.. I had my blank face on eventhough I was smiling inside. I'm a second year now. Interhigh is near and Seirin will participate again. I am excited._

 _Kagami had left earlier because he got a call. I enter the gym and found everyone gathered. Everyone from last years members except Kiyoshi-senpai is present. Kiyoshi-senpai had resigned basketball right after we won the Winter Cup. Coach was announcing something._

" _Alright boys! Interhigh is around the corner and your training menus have been doubled. Now 5 laps around the school!" She said grinning. Most of them groaned and they all started to run._

 _I bump into Kagami and told him. " We have to run 5 laps around the school." Which startled him._

" _Goddammit Kuroko! Stop scaring me!" He shouted and we started running. Weirdly, we didn't even talk which Kagami would always start a conversation. Remembering the call he got earlier, I decided to ask._

" _Kagami-kun, who called you earlier?" I asked, slightly panting and it wasn't even 2 laps yet._

" _None of your business. And hurry up! I'm going to leave you if you're too slow" He said and sprinted, leaving me behind._

 _I could feel something behind those words. Its like he...meant it? I'm not sure. I could feel something bad is going to happen. And it happened._

 _I completed 5 laps, alone as always since my stamina is too low and everyone had already gathered in the gym. I panted and entered the gym, unnoticed. I sat down on a bench while drinking water. And that when it started._

" _Coach! I got a call from Akashi earlier. Guess what he said?" He grinned despite he is panting and sweating._

" _What?" Hyuuga-senpai asked. I am interested in the conversation._

" _Is Kuroko here? We can't let him know." They all look around and failed to notice my presence. My curiosity got bigger. Kagami continued._

" _Akashi wanted me to be the sixth man of the GoM! Good news right?!" He shouted in excitement._

" _Sixth man? I thought Kur-" Koganei was interrupted._

" _Yeah, Akashi wanted to kick him out since his so weak and instead replace him with me! I am strong now since we defeated all of them last year." Kagami said, shattering my heart. A tear formed in my eyes._

" _He is weak. No wonder they all left him in middle school right? Haha" They all laughed at how weak I am. Another tear strolled down._

" _I think we should kick him out too. He will just be a burden." Izuki-senpai suggested. Silence came and everyone nodded in agreement. More tears._

" _Alright, I will kick him out. We were just using him anyway since he is the Phantom Sixth Man. And now we don't need him. We have Kagami at our side." Coach Aida decided. I started to shake._

" _I agree on Kagami and coach. He's just trash anyway. " The rest said their final decision. Okay, I can't take it. I ran and slammed those doors and vowed to never come back again._

I stopped at a playground and here I am. Looking in the sky all alone like the moon. I've been here since then. I didn't stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking...of _that person_. I still believe _he_ still cares for me.

I ran to my house and took all my belongings. All my money and some clothes. The house belonged to me since dad bought it for me before he cut ties with me. I wrote a letter and gave it to a lady and entrust her to give it to charity. Then, I ran to the nearest hospital and walked to a room.

It was past 10 and no visitors are allowed but I went unnoticed by everyone which made my way easier to room 5407. I knock the door and made sure I look okay before I went in.

" Who's there?" a male voice.

I just went in and sat beside his bed. I just look at him, looking around before I decided to spoke up.

" I'm here. " screams echoed through the room.

" Kuroko! We're in the hospital. Don't scare me like that!"

" I'm sorry to visit you at such hour. I just need to see you. " I said and almost drop a tear.

" Where are the others? Hey, why are you crying?" Kiyoshi wipe a tear that was strolling down my cheek.

" T-they left me! They left me because I'm weak! The generation of miracles too! They replaced me with Kagami and kick me out. They said I...I am useless! Trash! " I burst into tears. I can't hold back anymore.

" It's okay. Let it all out." Kiyoshi-senpai patted my head and it brings back memories when everyone used to do that. Kagami, Hyuuga, Murasakibara and even Akashi.

" I must look weak right now. This tears...are proof." I said between hiccups. Kiyoshi shook his head.

" No, Kuroko! When you feel like crying, you should let it all out. But that doesn't mean you don't need to cry. If your body is telling yourself to cry, then crying is better than letting you feel like you're alone in this world when you have others. " he said smoothly. I cried harder at the last sentence.

" But I am alone. I don't have a family or anyone." I sobbed and my shoulders are shaking. Kiyoshi pulled me into an embrace and I calmed down for a bit but still crying.

" You have me. Don't forget, you still have me. And What do you mean, you don't have a family?" he asked. I stop, thinking to tell him or not. Since he's the only one, I will tell him.

" It was after the National Championship in my middle school. It happened right after the Generation of Miracles broke apart. Mom was caught cheating with Dad's business partner which is also his best friend. My parents divorced and mom married the guy and went out of the country. While dad went to England with me to start a new business."

" sorry to interrupt. But why did you come back to Japan?" Kiyoshi asked. He is a good listener.

" I couldn't leave my friends like that. I told dad about it and he said **' Set foot in Japan and you are no longer my son. Friends are meant to betray. When they betray you, don't come crying.'** That was the last thing he said before I left him.

He gave me my belongings including important documents and being the responsible father, he gave me some money that worth a few years but now it is almost finished. I guess he was right. I feel stupid" I finished the story and my tears stop flowing.

" So, what are you doing now? Where do you live?" He asked. I pull back from his hug and look at him.

" This is the reason I came. I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving to somewhere far from _them_ and I gave my house to the charity. " I said sadly. Kiyoshi sighed.

" I know that you're heartbroken and its your decision. Just please promise me to be safe and call me when you get there safely."

" I promise. " I hugged him for the last time. My eyes were teary.

" and don't hesitate to call me when you're in trouble. Okay, Kuroko?" He sighed and patted my head.

" Okay, senpai. I've got to go now. I'll call you when I found a place to stay." I released him but he kissed my forehead before he let go.

I look at him and he grinned widely but sadly. I can't control my tears. I bid goodbye and rushed out of the room. I just ran towards the train station and get on it without knowing its direction. Tired of running and I sat down which luckily there was no one at all since its 11pm.

I sat down and lean at the window. I just stared at it until I fell into deep slumber. After what felt like forever, someone woke me up and told me to get off because it was the last stop. I did as said and walk aimlessly.

I took out my phone and it was 1.00 in the morning. All shops are closed except for nightclubs. I have no choice. I have money but this is not going to be enough. I should ask someone where exactly am I.

With no choice to go, I stepped in the club and strong odour went into my nostrils. I had to close my nose and walk to one of the bartenders. I stopped at the bar and called out for a man. He is facing my opposite so I was facing his back. He is tall and have messy light grey-haired which look familiar. The music was swallowing my voice and he couldn't hear me.

" Excuse me!" I shouted and finally he turned around.

" Yes? Wait, aren't you Kuroko?" he look me and I examine his face. So I do know him. No wonder his hair look familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : _**LET'S RUN AWAY...TOGETHER!**_

" Haizaki-kun." I greeted. Relieved to see someone I know.

" Come on, lets talk at the back. Yo! Someone take over me!" He shouted at another man.

We both walk towards the back door and his hand gripped my wrist so that I won't get lost in the crowd. After we got out, I breath in the fresh air. He look at me confused and I just look at him.

" What the hell are you doing here? And why're your eyes red and puffy?" He asked in a nasty tone. Like he always does.

" You work in a bar, Haizaki-kun?" I didn't answer his question.

" Way to state the obvious, Kuroko. Answer my damn question!" He raised his voice.

" I ran away and I've been crying. I just wanted to ask where is this place?" I asked.

" You ran away and you don't know where is this place? You're fucking serious? This is Shizuoka. I live here." He said with swear words. My eyes twitch everytime he swear.

" please refrain from swearing, Haizaki-kun. At least when I'm around." I said.

" So, where do you live? " he asked and I shook my head. Then, a man shouted from inside.

" HAIZAKI! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"

" I just got here. I'll be leaving now. Sorry to interrupt your work time." I said and turned around. The moment I did, Haizaki grab my hand.

" My shift ends at 2. Wait for me. Inside." He said and drag me inside. He shoved me under the table at the bar and I could see him working. His hand were fast doing all the drinks ordered. Sometimes he would glance at me. I lean back and slept under the table.

" Kuroko. Wake up." Haizaki-kun's voice was heard. I woke up and he pull me out of the table. Now, the club is peaceful. It was clean and bright now. Everyone had gone back except the workers.

" its 2.30, lets go." He said and grab my hand, dragging me outside of the club.

" Haizaki-kun, your grip is to tight." I said and he released me.

" sorry" we both continued walking. I just followed him. Where are we going anyway? So I decided to ask.

" Haizaki-kun? Where are you taking me?" I look at him and our eyes met. But he look away quickly.

" I can't...leave you alone. You'll get kidnap here." He scratch the back of his neck. I smiled a little.

" Thank you Haizaki-kun for caring." I said.

" I'm not doing this for free. You owe an explanation." He said and I nodded. Its the least I could do for him. He stopped infront of an apartment.

" You live in an apartment?" I asked. He nodded.

" my room is hell messy so don't judge." We got into an elevator and he pressed the 11th button. the highest is 20.

" Who do you live with?" I asked in curious.

" My dad. My mom cheated and married the guy." It struck me.

" me too. My mom cheated with my dad too. So, How is your dad? Is he responsible?" I asked.

" My dad is a dick." My eyes widen and we stopped at a room numbered 1139. He pulled out a key and unlocked it.

" I'm back!" Haizaki shouted and switched on the lights. He remove his shoes and I did the same. He closed the door and look at him.

" No matter what happens, don't speak." We both went deep into the room and saw a man with a bottle in his hands.

" Oh? You're back Shougo?" he said in a weird way. Then, I realise he was drunk at the couch infront of the TV.

" Why do you keep being drunk? You're a burden!" Haizaki yelled and snatch the bottle away but his father punch his stomach and took the bottle back.

He took a big gulp and laughed at his son. I tried to help Haizaki but he just ask me to stay hidden. I don't know why. I didn't listen and walk to him. His father was still laughing.

" Hahaha. I can do whatever I want." He said and look at Haizaki. Then, he noticed me but...

" Huh? You brought a girl for me? How nice of you. Come 'ere you!" He grab me and pushed down on the couch. I panicked.

" No! Get off me! Haizaki-kun!" I called Haizaki and he quickly beat his father up. Stronger than his father, Haizaki won and his father knocked out. I breathed out.

" I told you he's a dick. He can't even tell you're a boy! Damn old man. " He said and drag his dad to a room. He came back after.

" There's no extra room here but the bed in my room is a bunkbed so you could take the top. Is it alright with you?" He asked. I just smiled a bit and he look... startled?

" Sure." We both walk to a room it was indeed messy like he said. Lots of clothes on the floor and the bed is untidy.

" Told ya it was messy. I'll clean it first. Just put your bag there." He said and pointed at the table. I put my orange bag and pick up the clothes on the floor.

" Kuroko! You don't have to. Its my mess" he wanted to stop me but I insist. After around 30 minutes, we finished and the room look so nice.

" the bathroom is outside. Here.." He showed me and excused himself to take a bathe. I nodded and took out a pyjamas.

After he was done, I took a bath and we both sleep at 4.00 am. When I woke up, the room was really quiet as no one woke up yet. I took my phone and its 11! I got up and took a bath. Haizaki was still sleeping. I wore a black shirt and grey pants. I tried to wake him.

" Haizaki-kun. Wake up. Its 11 already. Wake up!" I slightly shouted and when he opened his eyes to see me, he laughed.

" Hahahahah! Your hair is fuckin messy! You look ridiculous! Hahaha!" He hold his stomach. I felt upset and jabbed him at his side.

" Oww! What the hell Kuroko! Damn hurts you know!" He shouted and stopped laughing.

" Its just bed hair. I'll try to fix it and please stop your way of speaking." I said politely.

" Fine, fine. Come on, fuck is like a normal word for high school."

" yes but it is still not...appropriate." I said and try to fix my hair.

" Alright, alright but its not easy ya know? Let me help you." He walk to me and tried fixing my hair. Miraculously, after a few minutes it was done. My hair looks normal.

" Thank you, Haizaki-kun." I bowed slightly.

" You should smile more okay? Its creepy to see a robot everyday" he said which made me stand up.

" Okay, I'll try." I said and gave a little smiled. He looked relieved.

Then, Haizaki-kun made lunch and we both ate fried rice that he made. His father has gone to somewhere and he doesn't have a job. Today is Thursday and confusingly, Haizaki-kun didn't go to school.

" Haizaki-kun. Don't you have school today?" I asked. He just finished washing the dishes. He sat beside me and said.

" I quit school. I quit the moment Kise defeated me in the basketball match." He said.

" why?" I asked again.

" I just go to school so I could defeat you guys! I was just killing time! Besides, I have to work to get money since the old man is useless." He said and punch the table hardly. I jumped.

" Oh. Why didn't your father get a job?"

" He always gets drunk and whenever he gets one, he just messes up! He is just a useless old man. I wish I could run away like you." He said and a bulb light up in my head.

" Then, let's run." I said and he looked at me. I walk to my bag and took out my wallet.

I showed him a big amount of money ( that could last for months) and he grinned. I just gave a little smile.

" You sure? Its your money" He said and I nodded.

" Then, lets run away...together!" he said.

" Hmm! Lets run away. Away from our problems" I said and he packed up his things.

We ran to the nearest train station with our bags and get on the first train. we both sat down on an available chair which luckily there were and relaxed. The train was not so crowded which was weird but we were grateful.

" Why do you trust me?" he asked me out of blue.

" I don't know either." I said.

" Come to think of it, you still owe me an explanation. " he said. I nodded and I started the story.

" -and that's why I ran away. I don't want to see those betrayers every again." I said, finishing the story. Haizaki-kun was quiet the whole time and he is confused.

" So why do trust me? If I were you, I wouldn't even trust someone anymore after what your father told you was true." He asked.

" I told you. I don't know." The train stopped. Haizaki grab my hand and we both ran towards the exit.

" where are we?" I asked. He look at his surrounding.

" It said Nagasaki. So we're far from home and _them._ " He said and I exhaled.

" I hope they won't find us. So now, we should find a place to stay." I said and he grabbed my hand. I just followed him until he stopped infront of a club.

" Haizaki-kun? Why are we-" I was interrupted. He look at me in my eyes and said.

" I will work here. We'll get some money and we'll rent an apartment near here."

" I want to work too. I can't just let you take all the burden." I said.

" No! I will work and you will go to school."

" No, I don't want to. I quit school and I will work too. "

" No, you will go to school."

" No, i don't want to"

" You will!"

" I don't want to!" and we kept arguing for 5 minutes until he gave up.

" Fine! You will work. Damn, you're stubborn!" he said. I smiled.

" So you're going to work in a club?" I asked.

" Duh, yeah! Its the only place that allows underage kids to work. You think a shop will allow a 17 year old boy to work. You must at least graduate from high school to work." He said and I sighed.

" come on, lets get inside" Haizaki-kun said and we entered the club named ' _ **chicas calientes'.**_ I wonder what it means though.

After that, our life change. Maybe for the best. Or worst. Our life was steady and we had fun everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: _**MEET THE BLUE PHOENIX!**_

 _ **5 YEARS LATER,**_

" Shou-nii! Wake up! We'll be late for work!" I shook Shou-nii's body to wake him up. I glance the watch at my wrist. It's 5 pm and we're fucking late!

" 10 more minutes, Tetsuya. I'm still sleepy." He said and I sighed.

" No! We will be late for work! Just get the fuck up! Its 5 for heavens sake! " I yelled and swore. I know, I've changed. But I'm happy.

" What the fuck did you say?! Fuck it Tetsuya! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He yelled back at me.

" Fuck you, Shou! I fucking tried ten times already and you didn't even care a fuck!" I yelled back and he slammed the bathroom door.

I walk to the kitchen and took out bread and strawberry jam. I put some jam and ate the bread. I also put chocolate on the bread for Shou.

" I'm done! Fucking satisfy?" he asked me.

" in hell I am." I said back and smiled. He took the bread and ate it.

" I can't believe it. Five fucking years and we survived. " he said.

" I know, and its already 5.20 . Lets go!" I said and took my sweater. We got out from our apartment and walk to _**Chicas Calientes**_ Club. We got inside and were greeted by our boss.

" Ahh! You're late, superstar! And Haizaki, eventhough you're my assistant you can't be late!" Sugimoto Kamiki, the owner of the club greeted us.

" Sorry we're late, Sugimoto-san." I said politely and bowed.

"Mah mah , its okay. As long as you get on the floor, you're forgiven Kuroko" He said. I just bowed again.

" now get to work both of you, now. More customers are coming!" he said and meet one of his clients.

We went into the kitchen and changed into our uniform. Eventhough I call it uniform, my clothes are far from like waiter. I wore a black long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless red jacket. At the neck part, the jacket has fur and black jeans. I also wore chains around my neck and black sunglasses for decorations.

While Shou just wear his normal attire and wore an apron for bartenders. He just work as a bartender since that's what he is good at. Sometimes, he would serve or _entertain_ customers. For me, I work as a performer in the club.

When the boss want me to perform, I will get up stage ( the club has one because the club is surprisingly big) and sing infront of everyone. After that, I will just serve drinks and sometimes _entertain_ them.

" Kuroko, table 6 has customers. Take their order, will ya?" Taki-kun, my friend told me and I look at the table.

I walk to the table which has two girls. One of them have black shiny hair, pale skin and she was wearing a tight shirt with jeans. The other girl is blonde, pale skin and she wore a shirt which expose her stomach and jeans too. Both of them are beautiful. I arrived at their table and gave a charming smile.

" Hello beautiful ladies, is there anything I could get you?" I said and they both smiled. My eyes widen when the black haired girl pull me to sit beside her.

" Just two beers and two entertainments." She whispered in my ears sexily and sneak some money in my pocket. I got up and said.

" As you wish, my princess." I took her hand and kissed it. Both girls gaped.

I walk back to the bar and ask Shou for two beers. He took two beers and two glasses with ice. Before he gave it to me, he stopped.

" Did she ask for you?" He asked.

" Yeah. " I took the drinks and put it in a tray and walk to one of the workers which I knew. I told him to entertain the other girl and we both made our way them.

" Here are you drinks, lady" I said in a husky voice.

She pulled me to sit beside her and her hands are placed at my waists. I pour the beer in the glass and gave it to her. She drank it and the glass is empty. She put the glass on the table and her hands played with my hair.

" Your hair is soft like a baby" She said. My turn. I took her hand and my index finger twirled on it.

" Your hands are delicious" I said and kissed it many times. She giggled. She tilt my head up towards her with her finger at my chin and examine my face.

" your lips look delicious." She said and licked her lips.

" Don't you want to try it?" I asked and glanced at the other pair. They are kissing and the blonde was enjoying.

" is it okay?" She asked with a cute face and voice. I laughed and nodded. I place my hands behind her head and pushed her towards me.

Our lips met and it lasted long. Her hands are touching and while my right hand is at her head and left hand is at her waist. We pulled back for oxygen and she wanted to undress me. I hold her hands and said.

" Sorry darling, I can't go that far." I whispered at her ears and bit it.

" It's okay. I'm done. Layla, lets go." She said to her friend. I look at the blond and she pulled back from the kiss. They both left the club after the black haired girl paid to me. I walk to the bar and gave Shou the money.

" Always the ladies' man!" Sugimoto-san popped out of nowhere.

" I'm sorry but she asked for it. " I said politely.

" It's okay! As long as you don't go far then kissing, you won't break any rules." He said at me.

I look at the club. At the end of this club, has a stage for performers or pole dancers. At the right side of this club, has beds with curtains where people have...sex. Eventhough it has curtains, you could still see the inside and most of the beds are occupied.

However, the rules stated that only customers can use the bed. All workers are forbidden to have sex. You can only entertain them by kissing only and that's as far as you can go. All the workers are allowed to entertain the customer if they ask for you and even if they are the same sex. I look back at Sugimoto-san. He is tall, has brown hair and his built are drooling, for girls opinion that is.

" it's 8! Better start performing, superstar!" Sugimoto-san shouted to fight the music's volume. I nodded and walk to the stage. For a moment, the club was quiet until the speakers started to play music and I started to sing. The audience cheered for me.

" Thank you for coming. If you need anything just call me. Ask for... the _Phoenix!_ " I said and jump off the stage. The speakers started to play the music again and I walk to the bar.

I took of my jacket which exposes my arms to my shoulders but I couldn't careless. Eventhough the club has air conditioner, it feels hot for me.

" Oi, Phoenix boy! Table 13 ask for ya!" A worker shouted at me and I immediately walk at the said table. Oh just fucking great! A man is there and no doubt he wants me to entertain him. Shit! Fuck the world!

I arrived and the man was drunk. You could see 3 beers on the table and all are finished. I sighed. No doubt. He wants me to entertain him. My lips has sacrifice to lots of girls and boys but I am not gay. As long as I get money, I wouldn't mind pretending I am.

" Hello sir, you ask for me?" I said politely. He looked at me and licked his lips. I fucking hate where this is going. Just fuck!

Lets just say, he fucking pulled me to him and we fucking kissed and wanted to have sex with me. Luckily, Shou showed up and threw him out of the club. Thank fucking god, Shou showed up. Hours passed and it was 4 in the morning. All the workers cleaned the club and went home.

Me and Shou just walk to our apartment. Shou took out a cigarette and lit it up. It was dreadfully quiet. Usually we would talk something but now, I've ran out of ideas.

" Shou, I just want to say thanks for kicking his ass out" I said.

" Nah, no prob. You should call me Shou-nii now." He said and I blushed.

" I only call you that when we're at home, Idiot!" I punched softly at his shoulders. We both laughed.

" Give me one" I said and stick out my hand. He gave me one cigarette and I put it between my lips. Shou lit it up for me and we went into the apartment. We stopped at room 1106 and Shou took out keys and unlocked the door.

" I'm going to take a shower." Shou-nii said and he went into the bathroom.

" yeah and I'll start cooking" I shouted. I went to the window and opened it since we were both smoking. I threw the cigarette and started cooking.

" Done!" Shou-nii said and he took over. He continued what I left and I took a bath. I came out and I just wear boxers. He just finished cooking and the windows are already closed.

" Oi, wear a shirt will ya?" He said. I look at him and he was also wearing boxers only.

" I could say the same to you." I said and he blushed.

" don't wanna. It's freaking hot!" I said and he just laughed.

We sat down and eat our food. After eating, I wash the dishes while Shou-nii dry the plates using a cloth. We both sit at the couch infront of a TV and Shou-nii switched it on.

" Tetsuya, remember when we got our first tattoo?" He asked. I startled.

" Yeah, It fucking hurts though. But its worth it." I said. I turn around and showed him my tattoo at my back which is a phoenix.

The phoenix's body is in the middle of my body with it wings spread on my body until it reaches my shoulders. The head is just at the lower part of my neck. The colour of the phoenix's wings is blue while the body is black in colour.

" Phoenix, huh? Since that day, you're knows as the Blue Phoenix in the club. Boss was never that happy." He said. I glanced at his back. His tattoo is a dragon.

The position of the dragon is the same as mine. The difference is the colour and animal. His dragon's wings is red-black in colour. The wings spread until it reaches his shoulders.

" Yeah, many things happened. And I'm glad I found you, Shou." I said. He stared at me.

" What?"

" We're at home"

" So?" I raise my right eyebrow.

" You should call me Shou-nii" He said.

" Ugh! I wish you never asked." I said

" Come on, you're my brother!" He poked my shoulders.

"No! And just in case you've forgot, we're of the same age!" I shouted.

" Aww, come on!" He poked my stomach.

" But I'm older than you! I was born first. You should call me Tetsu-nii!" I shouted.

" But I'm suited to be the big brother! And you're more suitable as a baby." He said. My eyes twitched. He got up from the couch, getting ready to run.

" I told you so many time, Shou. Never. Fucking. never call me a **baby!"** I ran to him and we spent hours trying to catch each other and end up sleeping at the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : _**A FEVER!**_

I open my eyelids. I close them back as sudden brightness shined into my eyes . I blinked a few times and the first thing I saw is Shou. Under me.

" What the hell?" I blurted out. We were both wearing boxers and I was sleeping on top of him. I laid my head on his chest. His chest was heaving, a sign of him breathing.

His body felt hot and I feel like I want time to stop. Ahh, I wish we will stay forever. I glance the clock at the wall and saw it was- Holy fuck! Its 2 in the evening!

I panicked and quickly got up and I fell from the couch. My back hit the floor and it hurts like hell. I got up and quickly shook Shou's body to wake him up. The moment I touch his body, it was hell hot!

" What the? Shou? Shou?!" I screamed. He didn't even budge. I touch his forehead and it was really hot. I can guess his temperature is around 39°.

" You got a fucking fever? Damn great! " I said and rushed towards the kitchen. I took a towel and soaked it before I placed it on his forehead. I took his blanket and cover him up.

" geez, Shou-nii. You really like to worry me. A lot." I said to him. I went to the kitchen and took a bowl of water. I took the towel and soak it again before putting it on his forehead. I did it a few more times before I took a shower.

I wore a dark grey shirt with a hood and dark brown pants which had a chain for accessory? I guess. My left shoulder is exposed due to the shirt being too big for my size. I look at the mirror and tried to fix my bed hair which I succeed.

After that, I made lunch and search for Panadol ( its a type of pills, in case you don't know) and I found it. I took two pills from the bottle and place it on the table. I went beside Shou and tried to wake him up again.

" Shou? Wake up. You have to have to eat and take your pills." I said and shook his body harder.

" Nghh... no" he mumbled. I think I can feel smoke coming out of my ears. Spoilt old man!

" I said FUCKING WAKE UP!" I yelled near his ears and his eyes shot open. He stared at me and I glared at him back.

" Ugh! I want to sleep!" He said and his back facing my direction. His eyes shut. Okay, I'm at my limit!

I took the bowl of water and shouted.

" TIMBER!" I pour the water on top of him. Not all of it, just a bit to get him wet. We don't the couch to be wet, do we? He screamed in shock.

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, TETSUYA?!" He yelled at me.

" Serves you right, Shou-nii" I said and threw him his towel. He dry himself with the towel. I chuckled. Then, silence engulfed. Wondering why Shou didn't speak, I asked him.

" Why aren't you talking?" He stared at me. He smiled.

" just thinking how I love your laugh so much" I glared at him.

" What? It's true."

" Just keep your thought to yourself" I blushed.

" Aww, Tetsuya is acting cute." He ruffled my hair. Eventhough I hate when someone does that, I don't mind if its Shou. He laid on the couch back.

" Fucking God! Why is it so freaking cold today?" Shou exclaimed while covering himself with his blanket.

" Because you got a fucking fever" I said. He looked at me.

" oh. No wonder my vision is kinda blurry." He said and closed his eyes.

" Ugh... too lazy to get up." He whispered clearly.

" Just rest. I'll tell Sugimoto-san that you won't coming for work today. Now, let's eat." His eyes shot wide. Drool coming out of his mouth.

" You made lunch?"

" hell yeah. Come on. Eat and take your pills. "

" Alright. Alright. I'm getting up." He said and we both ate lunch.

The clock strike 4 and I got up to dress for work. I just change my looks and tidy my hair. My attire is stylish enough so I didn't bother. I look at my reflection and realised my hair had grew longer and the tips curled a little. I took a black scarf and put it around my neck. Perfect.

" I think you should change your hair colour." Shou said which made me jumped a little. I turned around seeing him with a creepy smile.

" no thanks"

" Come on! Just this once! "

" What colour?"

" Black ... since it matches your clothes." I look at him in disbelief. His hand holding a... wait, what the fuck is that?

" Shou. What the hell are you holding?" his smile widen.

" Nothing, just close your eyes. This won't take long."

" NO"

" please?"

" Fine"

Then, I close my eyes but he had to still blindfold me to prevent me from peeking. I felt his hands playing with my hair as he dyed it. Ugh, what did I got myself into?

" Done!" huh? I open my eyes and search for a mirror. I looked at my reflection and what I saw is a HOT figure.

" amazing, right?" I nodded slightly, still amazed.

He dyed my top hair with black while the tip he left it untouched. Strangely, he didn't dye the top part all black. He left some light blue colour hair and it looks like my hair is light blue- black stripes in vertical lines. And he just took 10-20 minutes to finish it.

" You have 30 minutes before the clock strikes 5, ya know?" He said which snapped me out.

" Thanks. I like it, Shou-nii" I said and smiled. He blushed.

" Be careful and don't get kidnap" he said which made me tilt my head to the side. I walk to my sneakers and stopped.

" What do you mean?" I asked innocently, eventhough I know what. His face turned redder and he look away. I wore my sneakers and open the door.

" J-just be careful. Don't forget to kick their ass if someone mess up with ya" he said and look back at me. He came closer towards me.

" I know. Take care of the house. I'm off." I said and waved goodbye before he close and locked the door.

I walk to the club and in the process, I took out my cigarette in my pocket. It's not mine, it's Shou. I'm sure his swearing about me right now. Hahaha. I lit it up with Shou's lighter and smoked all the way. The club is in the view and I went to the back door. when I wanted to open the door, a bouncer stopped me.

" Who are you? Outsiders cannot use the back door." He said in a stern voice.

I took the cigarette and pull it away from my lips. Then, I blew smokes to him and he coughed. I smirked and put the cigarette back between my lips.

" What the?! Fuck off, kid!" He shouted. My eyes darken.

" **Let me in and I'm not a kid. I'm the phoenix.** " I said, trying to control my anger.

" Prove it" He said and look up. I sighed. I lift my shirt up and showed him my phoenix tattoo.

" Alright then. Where's your partner? Is he too tired fucking you up? " He said and crossed his arms, hiding the door with his big fat body.

" **Last chance. Just let me in, fat ass.** " I clenched my fist. If I punch him right now, he could end up in the hospital. It might sound exaggerating but Shou taught me how to fight. So I'm confident with my fighting skills.

" Spit that out. The boss don't like smokers." He said and tried to reach for my cigarette. I punch his hand and it turned red. The bouncer rubbed it.

" Just open the fucking door!" I almost shouted. Where's Shou when I need you? Ugh! Fuck the world!

" beat it. You know the rules. No smokers in the club. " I sighed again.

" This is bullshit." I snarled and spit the cigarette out of my mouth and squished it with my sneakers. The cigarette almost reached the butt anyway.

" Hmph" The bouncer opened the door and I stepped in. The club is not noisy, yet. Its still evening and the only thing available is the bar. I looked around and saw Sugimoto-san sitting at the bar.

I walked over while he was looking for someone which I think is me. I look at the bar and saw a bartender doing his job. It's not even 5 yet so his shift is still in. Well, lets get him work overtime today.

" good evening, Sugimoto-san." I bowed in front of me and he nearly fall from his chair.

" AHH! Don't scare me like that, Kuro- wait. Who are you? "

" I'm sorry. I'm Kuroko. I just change my hair colour. " I said politely eventhough that is not my personality now. Sugimoto-san will kick me out if I ever act rude to him, so better be safe.

" Oh, okay. I see that you're finally here...alone?" He asked after looking at my surrounding. He must be looking for Shou.

" Where's Haizaki?" He asked.

" I'm sorry to tell you but he got a fever today and he can't get to work. His fever is quiet high but I already gave him medicines." I said.

" Oh. That's a pity. I was thinking of giving you both your payments for this month in advance. Nevermind, I'll give to Haizaki once he show up. " He said which made my eyes lit up.

" And tell Haizaki to get well soon. I'll give him a day off tomorrow so don't worry." He continued.

" Thank you for your concern. I'll tell him after work. Excuse me, sir. I will get to my job." I said and went to the kitchen. Most of the workers didn't even recognise me. They thought I'm new.

" I'm Kuroko. I just change my hair colour." I said everytime people asked me who I am. Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't agree to this bullshit.

I stepped out of the kitchen and saw another man as the bartender. This club is a high class level so we always has customers especially at night since it's the most famous club in the town.

For hours, the club was starting to get busy. It was almost night time and more customers kept coming as time flies by. I look at the clock and saw it was 7.30. Loud music started to play and liquors are served.

I walk back and forth serving drinks to customers and some of them want me to entertain them. I was starting to get tired and luckily, its my break time. I went to the back and into a room. There were 3 doors. One is Sugimoto-san's office. The second is the toilet for workers only and last one is a room for workers to rest.

I sat on the bed and took of my shirt. I laid down while dialling Shou's number and waited for him to pick up the call. After a few rings, he pick up.

" Tetsuya! How's work?" he asked. I could sense the excited tone in his voice.

" Busy as always. By the way, Sugimoto-san gave you two days off. Today and tomorrow. Fucking lucky, aren't you?" I asked while smirking.

" Woah! The boss is the best!" he shouted in happiness.

" Kuro-chan! The boss want you to perform now!" I look at Yuri-chan. She is also a worker here. I nodded and she shut the door.

" Gotta get to work now, see you at home!" I said and hung up.

I wore my shirt back and step out of the room and headed towards the stage. The music started playing and I sang once I recognise the song. Everyone dance to the beat and my eyes wandered through the whole club. Then, my eyes caught a certain person. He was glaring at me with eyes wide.

Fuck! Today is just not my day. Why do you have to appear now, after 5 years?

Kagami Fucking Taiga.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : _**WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?**_

KAGAMI'S POV.

" Where're you going? Your shift's not ended yet." Lieutenant Saizo asked me. I was walking out of the firehouse.

" Just taking some air, lieutenant." I said and walked out. My body felt too exhausted and there were already two accidents happened in one day to boot.

I walk at the hallway and stopped at a board with lots of badges with names. They were the named of all the firefighter who sacrificed their life to protect the people. My name might appear there someday.

" Yo, Bakagami. It's been a while!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around to see an 'Aho' walking to me. He was wearing a police uniform and stopped infront of me.

" I'm not an idiot, Ahomine!" I growled. He just laughed.

" I know. So, when's your shift going to end?" he asked and I glanced the clock at the wall. 10 minutes before five in the evening.

" At 5. I'm still in my shift now. What about you? Did you skip your shift?"

" this is not high school. There's no way I can skip my work shift. My sarjan will kill me if I did. I just finish my shift. I thought I could give you a visit." He said.

Can you believe it? I thought after we parted our ways, I will never see them as often. But it turns out I became a firefighter while this Ahomine became a police officer in the same city. Sometimes, we would be at certain accidents that require both departments.

" and what's the purpose of your visit?" I asked him. His eyes lit up.

" I heard there's a club in a town and it was a big hit. I thought we could go there and see if the chicks got huge-" I slapped his mouth when he wanted to say _it_.

" Don't compare me to the likes of you!" I half shouted to him.

" Oh, come on! Just tonight. You won't regret it. I'll be paying." He said almost like begging.

" Fine but I'll leave you if something happens. You hear me?"

" Alright, alright. I'll wait outside." He walked out of the building. The clock strike 5 and I left the building. I saw Aomine beside a car and he drove us to the said club. We didn't talk. Only the radio did.

After an hour or so, we arrived and we both went in the club. My ears almost bleed due to the loud music and half-naked girls were everywhere. The lights were blinking all the time. I look around and saw bed with couples having you-know-what. A stage which is empty. Infront of the stage is where people dance. Looks like the dance floor.

" What are you spacing out for?! Lets sit there!" Aomine shouted to fight the music. I can barely hear what he said but his hand gesture made everything clear eventhough its a bit dark. We both made to the table and a waitress ( that's what I think) came to us.

" Hey sexy, what can I get for you?" She sat beside Aomine and asked him. He distanced himself from the girl.

" Just two beers" He said but the girl didn't leave yet.

" in this club, we also sell entertainments. You can ask anyone regardless of gender to entertain you." She said and we both shook our head. She left. He was making a disgusted face and I laughed.

" Your face look ridiculous!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

Silence... no one talked.

" Five years, right?" I said.

" Yeah. I..." He trailed off.

" I shouldn't have..." I couldn't continue. We both know what we did wrong and we regret it.

" I gotta hit the toilet" He said and walked to the toilet. The air might be so tense. And awkward. I glance my phone and saw it was 7.30.

I drink the beer and look around. Club are totally not for me. Maybe Aomine just wanted to see me. This was the second time after all. We first met at an accident a few months ago.

The music died down much to my relief. Then, a person's voice came. It sounded familiar and yet not. I look at the stage and was stunned. The man was...

Not Kuroko

I stared at him. I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. He looked like Kuroko but his hair was different colour. It was black instead of baby blue.

The man's hair was grown out that it began to curl slightly. He was tall and muscular. I couldn't see his eyes because the stage is far from this table. His voice sounded...like Kuroko. Maybe I was feeling nostalgic. Or maybe guilt.

I stared at him intensely. He was singing gracefully and everyone was cheering for him. I could tell he is the star in this club. Our eyes met and it looked like he startled but his voice was still singing. After he was done singing, he bowed down and present a charming smile which made me froze.

" Thank you, everyone! Call me when you need me!" He said from the stage and some girls squealed. His voice was definitely Kuroko's but more emotional. I called one of the waiter and he came to me.

" Can I... uhh the man who sings just now. " I just wanted the man to come here but I can't find the right words.

" Coming right up." He said and left the table. Is he sure he got my incoherent message right? I look at him talking to Kuroko's doppelganger.

Kuroko's doppelganger look at me and walk to my table. He looked serious at first but when he arrived, he smiled which can faint girls including guys! He looked different and yet the same as Kuroko. Wait, he has the same blue eyes!

" you called for me, sir?" he asked politely. Damn it! His voice is totally Kuroko's. Is he Kuroko or not?!

" What's your name?" I asked eagerly. He startled.

" I'm sorry sir but that is classified. I am only known as Phoenix. Is there anything you need from me?" He said. My jaws hung. Classified?! Classified my ass!

" You're Kuroko, aren't you? Tell me!" I shouted. His eyes avoiding my gaze.

" Kagami! I found a super hot chick wi- wait... is this Tetsu?" Aomine appeared out of nowhere and point a finger towards the latter beside him.

" I'm sorry, gentlemen. I'm afraid you've mistaken me with someone else. Excuse me" He said and wanted to leave but Aomine grab his arm.

"Tetsu! Don't lie to us!" Aomine yelled. I saw Kuroko's eyes darken.

" **Let. Me. Go** " he said and Aomine did as said. We were startled when he look at us with a death glare.

He tried to leave and again, I caught his hand in time and drag him to the table. I forced him to sit down across us. He looked furious.

" Tell us the truth! You're Kuroko, right?" I asked. My temper is going to burst any second now!

" Yes. So what if I am?" He finally admit. I sighed in relieve.

" Tetsu! What happened to you?" Aomine shouted. He looked really shock. I could say the same for myself.

" Nothing. Just that I found a better life now." He said it casually. Our mouth hung open. He works in a club. He entertain people. A better life?! The fuck!

" This is a better life?! Are you fucking crazy?!" I shouted. He was still calm. But I didn't miss a smirk on his face.

" damn right, this is my fucked up life. But guess what, I'm fucking happy." He said and left us. We were both shocked at hearing him curse.

" Tetsu...cursed. that never happened before." Aomine said. He's really in shock state. I think its time for us to go back. I drag him out of the club and drove us to my apartment.

" Was that really Tetsu?" Aomine asked. I sighed.

" That was fuckin him. Now snap out of it!" I shouted and he was back to normal. He took out his phone.

" I'm calling Akashi." He said and I nodded.

"Kuroko..."I said his name. it's been 5 years since he disappeared. We found him and he changed. He was different. Really different.

I can't accept it. I will never accept his state. I will clean the mess I made. I will atone my sins. I will never stop until he forgives me. What I did to him back then, was too much for him. Maybe it was my fault, he changed. Maybe he ran away because of me. I look at Aomine who just came back.

" Akashi said he will come here tomorrow." He said.

" What?! The devil is coming?!" I shouted and my phone buzzed. I opened the message I received.

 _I will show you the true devil once I get there._

Damn it! Akashi is ridiculous. How did he even know I called him a devil! I groaned. After a few minutes, Aomine went home and I tried to sleep. But my mind is not cooperating. I can't stop thinking about how much Kuroko changed.

" Kuroko... what happened to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update! And warning for SUPER OOC Kuroko! He's very emotional. Now, enjoy!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6 : SURPRISE!**_

I walked at the 4 a.m. No one. No Shou. Nothing. I just finished my work shift and am heading home where Shou-nii is waiting. I took the cigarette between my lips and exhaled cigarette smoke in the air. My left hand went into my left pocket.

" Fuck, I hope he's awake" I said to myself. I forgot to take the keys. How the hell am I going into the house without the damn keys?

I threw the cigarette in the trash bin and both hands in my pocket. I kept walking and I stared at the dead sky. Why does it take so long to get home? Everything takes forever when Shou is not here.

" I think I'm developing a brother complex" I mumbled and chuckled to myself. I've been clinging onto him since I met him. Well, can't blame me after what had happened _that_ time.

" Damn! I hope they'll never show up again." I mumbled, recalling what happened during my work hours. 5 fucking years and they appeared again? This is ridiculous.

I finally arrived at our apartment and stopped infront of the door and started knocking like crazy. I could feel an emotion swelling inside me. Anger.

After numerous of knocking, after like 20 minutes standing like an idiot there was still no reply. I tried to call Shou's number but, hell he didn't pick up the effing phone. This time, I started to scream while banging the door.

" SHOU! OPEN THIS DOOR! *BANG*BANG*BANG* OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! *BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*. OPEN UP OR I'LL BREAK DOW-" the door swung open and my fist hit Shou's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" I shouted and we spent half an hour, yelling at each other even when I'm in the bathroom.

"I KNOW YOU'RE DAMN TIRED BUT STOP YELLING!" Shou yelled at me for the nth time.

" YOU STOP YELLING!" I shouted a note higher.

" Okay, okay. Calm down! What made you so pissed off?" Shou asked gently and ruffled my hair. This comfy feeling when he did it. I like it, but his question crashed everything down.

" I'm just tired. Goodnight, Shou-nii!" I said and banged the door close and quickly went off to sleep. Sure, I lied. It wasn't because of I'm tired. It's because of seeing my **former lights.**

"wake up.. wake up Tetsuya." I heard someone's voice. It seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

" Wake up! Tetsuya!" wait, that's Shou-nii's voice. So he's trying to wake me up? Try harder Shou, I can't even open my fucking eyes!

" Oi, Tetsuya! GET THE HELL UP!" He shouted and I forced my eyelids to part open. The image infront of me was unexpected. I blinked a few times and.. fuck, am I seeing what I am seeing?

I saw a man. With light blue hair, exactly like mine. Smiling. No, grinning at me widely. I couldn't recognise this man. Then, he spoke up.

" Surprised, Tetsuya?" he said and my mouth opened wide.

" Shou-nii? What the fuck did you do to your hair?!" I shouted, or more like screeched. Shou coloured his hair! He freaking coloured his hair! And he coloured it like mine!

"Hahaha! Your reaction was priceless!" he laughed and tears started to swell in his eyes. His right hand wiped his tears while his left hand was holding a...

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHOU! THROW THAT THING AWAY!" I shouted and started chasing him, or should I say the camcorder he was holding.

I should have burn that camcorder long time ago. He always uses that fucking thing to record videos of me. And he kept it hidden too well. Damn too well.

We ran around my room to our kitchen and lastly our living room. Then, we both stop. My face was facing down and my hands were on my knees, trying to catch my breath. But fuck, I should have use that chance to take the camcorder before he could hide it. Now the camcorder is nowhere in sight.

" Where is it?" I asked, anger filled my voice and he just FREAKIN smiled.

" The hell ya talkin' 'bout?" He shrugged his shoulders and quickly dashed to his room and locked it. I banged his door but he still won't open it.

" Dress up! We're going shopping. Our food is almost gone!" he shouted from inside. I kicked his door before taking a shower, trying to get rid of this black hair which I succeeded.

After a few minutes, I went to the living room, only to find Shou waiting for me. I wore a plain dark brown hoodie and the same colour pants with my original hair back. While Shou wore, a long-sleeve ( folded to his elbows) turquoise inner with a plain black tee, a bit shorter sleeve than the inner and dark green jeans with a black belt.

The tee was a bit small for him which obviously shows his inner right at his elbows and the belt, though the belt was also seen. And damn he looked cool. Especially with his turquoise inner which match his current light blue hair. Perfectly.

" Done staring?" Shou asked and I quickly turned away with heat rushing to my face. I walked to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I open the refrigerator and..

My eyes widen.

"THE FUCK?! YOU SAID THE FOOD IS ALMOST GONE?! IT'S FUCKING EMPTY!" I shouted at Shou in shock and earned a big laugh from him.

" You didn't include the apples and beers." He said, calmly. Now he's just being playful. Smoke could be seen coming out of my ears. He noticed it and quickly change the topic.

" just forget about it. Come on, let's go!" He grab my arm and we both walk to a supermarket not so far from our apartment.

Now we're in the supermarket and Shou-nii is choosing some frozen foods, vegetables, fruits and whatever. I couldn't bother-less. I pushed the trolley for him while he kept tossing things in it making it heavier every second.

One thing about Shou-nii that the world doesn't know. Ever heard of picky people? Shou is the pickiest person when it comes to shopping. Never underestimate his shopping senses. I look around in the supermarket and found out that everyone is glancing at us. I know exactly why. They must think we're brothers going shopping together. Damn people, mind your own business!

Like really? Just because we have the same hair colour? We're not the only ones that have light blue hair, people! Fuck you all!

" ..suya! Tetsuya! Snap out of it!" Shou-nii popped infront of me with his hand waving at my face. I look at him, confused.

" What?"

" you're glaring at everybody. What's wrong?" He said, obviously worried.

" I was? " I asked him then, I realised his words are true.

" Yeah. You've been moody since yesterday. What's the problem? You know you can tell me anything. " he said while ruffling my hair, this time too hard which made my hair messy.

" Stop that. You're going to mess my hair." I said while pushing his hand away from making a bigger mess out of my hair.

" You didn't answer my question. Come on, tell me!"

" it's nothing."

" fine, I'll find out soon enough." Well that was easy. Usually Shou would ask questions the hell out of me.

" Okay." I said, calmly. Not caring that he was glaring at me, unsatisfied.

" well then, what do you want for dinner?" he asked me and we both started thinking. Something popped up in my mind and I started drooling. I guess Shou-nii is thinking the same thing as he is also drooling.

" Curry!" We both shouted at the same time and some people were shaking their heads or laughed at us. We both laughed. Well, what do you say? Great minds think alike.

After a few minutes, we both went to the cashier and Shou paid for everything. It's his job anyway. He never lets me pay for anything.

So all the paying for foods, clothes or whatever you could think of, will be paid by Shou. Like he said, he's the older brother ( just because he is fucking taller than me!), he will be responsible for both of us and damn, even the world couldn't believe it. What do you expect? This violent bastard to take responsibility? Of course not, but fucking yes he is.

"Tetsuya?" I look at him when he called out my name.

"Let's eat." I nodded and when I asked 'Where?' , he just said 'Surprise'. We both walk out of the supermarket and across the road but where, is still the question. Then, he stopped and look at me with excitement. I raise my eyebrows.

" wear this first." He said while taking out a black cloth from his pocket, god-knows-where he got it. I squinted my eyes.

" Why?"

" just wear it. It's a surprise!"

" no fucking hell!"

" Hell yeah!"

He turned me around before I could react and blindfolded me in a second. Whenever I tried to take it off, Shou would slap my hand away. Not that it hurts though. Shou's hand were on my shoulders, turning me to face him, I think so.

" Don't you fucking dare to untie it."

" Fuck you."

"Hahaha" Shou laughed and started to drag me somewhere, hell I have no idea and I'm starting to sweat. Do we have to cross the road or worse being under the sun?!

" Are we there yet? I'm fucking hot here!"

" we're almost there. Just you wait. You'll like it." He tapped my shoulders and continued dragging me by the arm.

If Shou holds my hand, people are going to misunderstand us as couple but hell, I am not fucking gay! Well, I think I am not. Cause I didn't feel anything when girls, even guys fucking kissed me! Except that one time when _he_ kissed me. I felt heat rushed to my face. Damn, I'm blushing right now.

A gush of cold wind blew to my face, indicating we just entered a place with air conditioner. I hope it's not a 5-star restaurant or I swear I'll fuckin- wait, this smell...

Vanilla

Milk

Shake

!

There's only one place that could possibly have this smell. I eagerly untie the cloth when Shou gave his permission and what I saw almost brought me to tears.

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed and hug without second thoughts. Now we're both on the ground, me hugging Shou tightly while he just laughed.

Can you believe it? We're standing infront of FREAKIN MAJI BURGERS! Where the world's best vanilla milkshake was made! Oh my god, nothing could describe my happiness. The milky, delicious flavour lingering in my mouth... yum!

"okay, okay. I know you're excited. Come on, get up! You're heavy, shorty." He said while trying to get off me but you didn't just call me a shorty, Shou!

" I am NOT A SHORTY!" I shouted and went into Maji Burgers, leaving Shou on the ground. I sat on a table and saw Shou coming towards my table.

" Hey, I was just kidding. Don't take it to heart." I pretend to ignored him by staring out of the window. If there's a basketball court, then I'd totally think this is actually in Tokyo.

" Hey, don't ignore me." I didn't look at him.

" I'll buy you a large milkshake." He said and I still ignored him.

" Tetsuya. Hey, stop sulking!"

"am not" I said, not even glancing at him. I'm just ignoring him, that doesn't count as sulking. Right?

" Yes, you are. Ignoring means sulking." Fuck, did he read my mind or something?

" fine, I am not sulking. Now go buy me a milkshake." I said while pushing him to the counter. I can wait no more!

" Okay, wait here. " and he left to buy me a milkshake. While waiting, I stared out of the window, observing the busy roads full of cars, driving to their destination and lots of heads walking across the street.

Some laughing and chatting, some fast-walking and some are just walking aimlessly like they have no lives. Heh, like hell I care about that. All I ever care now is me and Shou. No one else and nothing else.

Just me and Shou. And maybe vanilla milkshake.

 _ **I think this chapter was crappy. Anyway...Thank you for reading and please review! See you next time~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome to chapter 7 for ANL! And thx to** **AinaAkabane, absolute-right, BabyNightmareLady, Nightmare-Taichou, and GUESTS** **for your reviews! Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7 : GENERATION OF BASTARDS!**_

"Here" A milkshake came into my view. I eagerly took it from Shou's hands and sip it, secretly thanking Shou for buying a large cup.

Shou sat in front of me with a tray of a hamburger and cola. He unwrap the burger and took a bite while looking at me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Shou, trying to focus on the beverage.

The vanilla milkshake is delicious, no doubt but _that_ meeting with two bastards made my day much more worse. If I hadn't met them, I would totally be carefree in the world. Now, I have to fucking watch out if they suddenly appeared and I don't want Shou to know they're here.

I smiled blissfully, at least the beverage is washing all my worries away. Being with Shou and vanilla milkshake really made me happy. Yup, totally happ-

" You look cute." I open my eyes and tilt my head.

Eh?

" The hell you're blabbing?" I said and look at the side. Damn, Shou's just teasing me. But that won't stop heat rushing to my face. Fuck..

" I'm serious. I can sense some aura surrounding you when you drink that milkshake." He said and I look at him, his face was serious alright.

" What kind of aura?" I raise my left eyebrow.

" A cute one." He said bluntly and pinched my cheek. I slapped his hand away and look at the window. Damn, I could see my face blushing red through my reflection!

"S-shut up!"

And he did, which earn a wondering look from me. That's unusual of him to be this silent. I look back at him but quickly turned away as my face blushed redder. What the hell is with Shou today?! Is this his teasing day?!

" Stop staring!" I shouted which earn weird looks from people around us. Oh I wish I could hide from this embarrassment. Idiot Shou!

" Okay~" Shou said playfully and he stood up, throwing his trash. We both went out of Maji Burgers and on the way to our apartment. I continued drinking my milkshake while walking beside Shou when suddenly my precious milkshake was taken from me!

" Hey! Give me back!" I yelled and tried to snatch it from his hands.

" No! I want to taste it. What's so delicious about this thing?" He asked and proceed to drink it. The sound of slurping could be heard, he drank my milkshake! with the same...straw.

I shook my head. The fuck I'm thinking! I'm definitely not gay! Am I? Fuck, shut up brain!

" I'm not sure" he said which caught my attention.

" what is? Was it delicious?" I asked, waiting a 'yes' but I guess this **is** Shou's teasing day.

" It is delicious. But I'm not sure this drink is really delicious or... it's because I drank from your straw" He said and look at me with my poker face. I guess living with me, enable him to act like me too.

" Shut the fuck up, idiot!" I punch at his shoulders and he hissed. I'm sure he's just pretending that it hurts.

" I'm just teasing.." He said and chuckled.

I snorted and took back my milkshake. When I sip it, I found out it was almost finished. I glared at Shou and he just look at me.

" what?"

" You almost finished my fucking milkshake and you freakin asked me what?! You dare ask me that, fucker?!" I yelled at him and punched him at the stomach. But unfortunately he caught my fist in time and he smirked.

" There will never be a time when you'll ever defeat me, Tetsuya. " he said full of arrogance. That fucker... grrrr...

" I will defeat you." I said back and he lets go of my hand.

We both continued walking back to our apartment. On the way, we found a basketball court. Good old memories, at least half of them. We both walked to the court and fortunately for us, there was a basketball in the middle of the court.

" one-on-one?" Shou asked. I smirked.

" sure." Shou held the ball and bounced three times. I stood infront of him, waiting for him to have his guard down.

He went for a drive to the left but I was a second late. I tried to catch up and luckily got infront of him before he could attempt a dunk.

" you've gotten faster. I'm proud." He said, dribbling the ball.

" of course." I said back.

"But not fast enough." He continued and he quickly executed a crossover dribble to the left and made a dunk.

He hanged from the net before releasing it. I clapped my hands and he looked at me. I smiled.

" 1 – 0. Congratulations. But I will win." I said and Shou passed the ball to me. I caught it and stand at the tip-off circle followed by Shou.

I bounced the ball four times while Shou just focused on defending. I did the best crossover dribble I could do since I suck at it and went for a drive at his right.

And of course Shou was faster, he caught up in no time. We both stand in the three pointer line and I got into MY shooting form. Phantom Shot.

" 1-1. That caught me off-guard." Shou said and patted my head.

" come to think of it, it's your first time experiencing the Phantom Shot." I said to him and he chuckled.

" Yeah and that shot is the pain in the ass." He said and I threw him the ball. We both got into our position back.

Without any second to waste, he made his way to my net and got into shooting position. I stop infront of him and jumped to stop the ball but damn,

He faked.

He drove past me and dunked again. 2 – 1.

" show off." I scoffed and I'm pretty sure he heard that.

This time, I got the ball. We both smiled. He took a step back when he saw I'm ready to drive past him but wrong. Instead of doing that, I used my..

Vanishing Drive.

I chuckled when he froze and his feet was like glued on the floor cause I made a shot easily without being blocked. I look back and got confused. Why the hell is he still frozen?

" Shou! SHOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted and snap my fingers several times before he wakes up to reality.

" That was amazing, Tetsuya!" damn, even his eyes sparkled when he said that.

" what are you? A kid just experienced magic tricks for the first time?" I said, sarcastically.

We both continued our game and ended with 2 – 2. We played for 5 minutes and no one scored a basket. That's because I was on defence. Whenever he got the ball, I'd used misdirection and back tip, pushed or knocked the ball out of his hands.

" Man that was fun. " I nodded in agreement.

" it's been a long time since we played basketball, right?" I asked.

" hell yeah and it was our first time playing basketball together. One-on-one to boot! And you're good too!" He said excitedly. This is our first game together aside form Teiko times.

Our first one-on-one.

" hmm. Let's play again sometime. Thanks and I can't believe we tied. " I said.

" it's no fair! You kept knocking the ball with your misdi- miss dick or something ? I don't remember." Shou said and I sweatdropped.

Seriously? Is dick the only thing in his head? Miss dick? Seriously?! I tried to suppress my laugh but Shou kept saying..

" miss-dick? Dick what? Urgh!" Shou ruffled his hair out of frustration, failed to remember my style.

" HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD, SHOU! IT'S MISDIRECTION! MISDIRECTION, YOU MORON!" I laughed, my stomach hurts.

" S-shut up!" Shou said in embarrassment.

My laugh died down but a smile was still visible. Shou looked away. I tapped his shoulder and we both continued walking to our apartment. I didn't realise we took a long walk to Maji Burgers since I was blindfolded.

We both walked in complete silence except for the cars, bikes or any other vehicles. Shou slowed down to match my pace. I heard him mumble but I didn't quite catch what he said. But I'm sure I heard " is that...bastards?" I'm sure he had said something before he said bastards.

I look at him and he was frowning. He eyes locked on something or someone, I am not so sure. I looked at the same direction but saw nothing important that could catch his attention. I called out to him.

" Shou? "

No response. I punched his shoulders and he finally turn to me.

" what?"

" What are you looking at?" I asked and he kind of panicked.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. Hehe" Shou said while rubbing the back of his neck. Liar.

" I'm a human observer. You should know that and I know you're lying." I said with a slight angry voice. Shou rarely lies to me. Why did he lie?

" Ahh, damn it. Yes, I'm lying but nope, ain't telling ya. " he said and I squinted my eyes.

SLAP! He winced and brushed his arm where I had slapped him.

" that hurts." He said and pout.

" I'm not that strong to actually hurt you."

" pfft. Bullshit. We both know that you're strong. Heck, you can send someone to the hospital with your ignite pass in the face." He said and I laughed.

So true.

I saw him looking at his phone and he shouted in shock.

" FUCK! IT'S ALMOST 4." My eyes widen.

" THE FUCK! COME ON! RUN! " I shouted back and grabbed his hand. We both ran to our apartment and I quickly change for work. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore a light blue singlet with black glossy jacket to cover my exposed arm and black jeans. I wore a necklace with a black diamond attached to it and wore a mascara to make my eyes look darker as the finishing touch. I messed my light blue hair and perfect!

I looked like a fucking mafia leader.

" Are you ready yet?! It's almost 5.00! You're gonna be late for work!" Shou shouted from the living room and dashed out of my room, slamming my door shut in the process. I saw Shou and was dumbfounded.

" why aren't you ready for work?" I asked as my hands on my hips.

" The boss gave two days off, remember?" I scowled. Right. I forgot.

" that was because you were sick! But obviously you're fine and active right now!" I shouted.

" uh huh. Ain't coming. I'm just gonna rest. I'll get back to work tomorrow alright?" he asked gently.

I narrowed my eyes. Ugh!

" fine. Suit yourself. And yesterday was a bad day too" I said out lout but mumbled the last sentence.

" what do you mean bad day?" Shou asked and I stiffened. Fuck, he heard that!

" nothing, it's just... something happened and you weren't there to cool me down." I said while rubbing the back of the neck. I wasn't lying but it's not the whole truth either. He still didn't know about the _meeting_ and he does not need to know.

" ah. That's why you were so pissed last night. Seeing my face really calms you down huh? Too bad, Tetsuya. I'm lazy to get out of the house. " He said lazily.

" It's okay. I understand. Well, gotta go. See you after work. " I said sadly and went out of the house. On the way, I took out a cigarette which I stole (again) from Shou and smoked with no care at all. My right hand held the cigarette and left hand, in my pocket of the jacket.

" I hope those bastards aren't here again." I spoke to myself as I threw the cigarette on the ground and went into the almost empty club.

5.00 in the evening and another day of work with no Shou has started.

 _~ SEVERAL HOURS LATER~_

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

 **ONE**

 **TWO**

 **THREE**

 **FOUR**

 **FIVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENERATION OF BASTARDS ARE HERE.**

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for cliffhanger! Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY, IM BACK! SORRRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH 4 FUCKING WEEKS OF EXAM AND WRITING OTHER CHAPTERS FOR OTHER STORIES! ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8 : GAME ON, SEIJURO**_

From the previous chapter, I walked in the club and start my work shift. The club was still in peace and bright since it's just 5.00 in the evening, and I'm fucking one hour late.

I quickly went to the back of the club, where there's a room for staff only. I look at the mirror one last time, checking if I do look okay. Okay...

I do look like a fucking mafia leader.

imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=4560444

( Check his picture if you're curious how he looked like, though I doubt you all haven't seen it. Just copy and search at google or click?)

After that as usual, I made my way to my boss, Sugimoto Kamiki. He was wearing something flashy as always but I couldn't careless. He was looking around which I think he's looking for me and I greeted him.

" Hello Sugimoto-san."

"GAH!" he shouted and I had to suppress my laugh. Damn, I think I just saw his skin jumped. Pfft...

" I'm sorry for being late. I had lost track of time. " I said with my blank face and bowed slightly.

I heard him sighed and regain his composure before looking up to me since he's sitting down and I'm standing up. Wow, I actually feel tall for a second there.

" It's okay, Kuroko-kun. I'm glad you could make it but I would appreciate if you stop popping out of nowhere." He said and I just said yes before I started my work shift.

Work was going well with I serving shots, beers and everything else. And don't forget I do entertain people. Talking to them, kissing them to the point almost making out with them. Men and women, I don't care especially if they're hot and sexy. And no, I am not gay.

But if you want me to, I can be. *winks*

" Kuroko-kun!" I turned around as I saw Sugimoto-san calling out to me and gesturing for me to come at him. And I did.

" Yes?"

" After your performance, you have a Golden Package waiting for you at that table." He said calmly and pointed a to a table but I didn't bother to look since I just got a fucking Golden Package! The heck is this shit?!

" Excuse me!" I raise my voice. He looked shock for awhile but like hell I care about that!

" What happen to my contract saying that I will not receive any package?! The only thing I have to do is perform and entertain people normally!"

" hey, calm down! Kuroko-kun!" he shouted and I calmed down. Okay, let's hear his explanation. If it's a stupid one, I'll punch the daylights out of him.

" Someone called me this evening and asked me if I could get Kuroko Tetsuya reserved for them and-

"THEM?! HOW MANY PEOPLE?!" I shouted and I'm pretty sure smoke has came out from my ears.

" 6 actually and please let me continue." He said and I sighed. This time, I had to stop myself from shouting again and let him continue this bullshit.

" Go on."

" Okay. So I said no because of the contract but they said they will pay half price of this club or more!" He finally finished and fuck, his eyes sparkled.

So that's it? He said fucking yes because they said they will fucking pay half price of this damn club!? This is absolute bullshit. If Shou was here, I bet he'd already burn this club down. And I would stand at the side, laughing hysterically. Now back to this asshole...

" please Kuroko-kun? Just this once! I'll give you 50% of the price."

Okay.

Shit.

That is tempting. I sighed.

" Fine. But I'm just doing this for the money. You better give me 50%, Sugimoto-san." I spoke in a calm tone but I'm pretty sure he get that as a threat since he gulped.

"S-sure. Since it's already time, you should perform now and wait at that table." He said and point at a table. The table is surrounded by a round couch, suitable for many people sitting at the same table.

I looked at the time from my cellphone. It was 8. I walked up the stage as the music died down. Then, I started singing _One For The Money_. They all cheered and some sing with me, especially the part where I sang, _Are you ready, motherfuckers, are you ready let's go!_ That part was exciting and it got the club reeling.

For a moment there, I forgot about everything. I sang my heart out. And I couldn't stop smiling. If Shou-nii was here, he'd be cheering from the bar.

Ah. Maybe I am getting a brother complex.

I missed him already.

Anyway, after I performed I went to the table Sugimoto-san asked me to. Oh right, I forgot to explain what is Golden Package didn't I? Golden Package is where a customer wants a waiter or waitress to entertain them only by means having sex. In other words, I belong to them.

But just for one fucking night.

And they're free to do whatever they want.

There's also Silver Package and Diamond Package. Silver is when a woman wants you to have sex with her for the whole night and no one is allowed to interfere. Diamond is the same but it is for man. Golden is the worst, really.

Golden is a bit similar but it is for more than one customer. In other words, threesome, foursome or six in my case. Fuck, how the hell did this happen. To be honest, this packages are not specially for sex. It is actually for her/him or them to do whatever they want to us.

But seriously, who would just do nothing when you've given a chance to have sex with them. So, anyone who gets any package will lost their virginity.

Oh shit.

I forgot.

I haven't lost my virginity yet. I'm not giving it to some stranger! And not to mention, STRANGERS! Fuck this shit! I'm so dead and so is them. Shou is seriously gonna kill them once he finds out about this.

What? You people thought I already lost it? Oh please, bitches.. as I wild as I can be, I know what's right. And seriously, don't you lot have brains? Of course I would like to have sex with the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Oh yes you, bitches. I'm talking to you damn readers out there.

Now that I think about it, has Shou lost it already? He looks like he has but hmph, who knows. Even I don't. I could always ask him later after work. Or now.

" Where are this bastards? I flippin' bored here! And hot too!" I grunted. I stood up from the table and took of my black glossy jacket, leaving my light blue singlet on and exposing the wings of my phoenix tattoo.

I took out my phone and messaged Shou.

 _Hey Shou. Watcha doin?_

A little while after, he replied.

 _ **Hey kiddo, aren't ya at work?**_

 _I am. But I'm so boreddd_

 _ **Stop slacking, bitch. Get back to work!**_

 _Now you're my boss now? No, fucker._

As I was smiling while messaging Shou, I didn't realise five figure was standing infront of me. I couldn't careless about them but their shadows are disturbing me.

" Go away." I said without looking up. A message came again.

 _ **You dare talk like that? I'm going to punch next time I see you, ya hear me!**_

 _I can't hear you cause the only thing I hear are people having sex._

 _ **Hah! I'll make you moan my name once you come back.**_

There he goes again. Shou likes to say sex jokes with me eventhough sometimes it gets...overboard. but still, about sex. And a joke.

Then, someone coughed which I think is one of the five figure but I didn't pay attention. I'm messaging with Shou-nii here, the hell did you expect?

 _Then, I won't be coming home. I don't wanna lose my virginity yet. Especially to you, Shou-nii._

 _ **Hoho. You're gonna get it, bastard.**_

 _Hah? Watcha gonna do? You ain't gettin me anywhere, dick. I'm working._

 _ **I'm going to drag you out of there and tie you up to the bed so you can't move.**_

They coughed again. I scowled eventhough I don't know who the hell are they. But I'm guessing from the way they're waiting, it must be those guys who ordered the Golden Package.

Ah Shit! Judging from their shadows, they are. Pretty. Big. I'd rather have sex with Shou eventhough he is my own brother rather than these strangers. Damn it!

 _Too bad Shou-nii. Gtg, gotta work now. Bye._

I closed my phone, not even bothered to see if Shou replied yet and looked up to see _them_.

Fuck.

What are the Generation of Bastards plus Kagami doing here?

Kise, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara. Hmm.

Where's the evil midget?

I stood up and move aside to let them sit in the middle of the couch but I guess they thought I was leaving when Murasakibara carried my like a fuckin kid and force me back on the couch.

" get your hands off me, you purple titan!" I shouted at him which send him shocked. Well, he's not the only one though.

" If he didn't you might run away. So sit down." Aomine said. I shot him a glare.

" I am in fact, not running away. I was going to let you guys have a sit cause I'd rather sit at the end of this couch." I said and they look kind of relieved.

" We will not risk anything that might give you a chance to run away... not like I care or anything -nanodayo." Midorima said and quickly sat at my right followed by Kise and Aomine while my left was Kagami and Murasakibara.

Now I am surrounded my bastards. Fuck them.

" pfft, tsundere carrot." I said loud enough for them to hear and Kagami, Kise and Aomine laughed like there was no tomorrow. I'm not sure if I should smile or not. Weren't this bastards the one who hurt me 5 years ago?

 _ **They were.**_

Then, their laughter died down and I realised they were all staring at me. I raise my eyebrow. The air became tense suddenly. The temperature seemed to drop and it was deadly cold despite the hotness in the club and the loud music. They all focused their gaze on me.

" How are things going, Kurokocchi?" Kise breaks the silence.

" Life is great, Kise. Is that all you want to ask?" I narrowed my eyes. They all stared in shock when there is no hint of politeness in my reply.

" Why did you disappear?" Aomine asked. Instantly, I looked away. Damn, it hurts just by remembering but I answered nonetheless.

" Because you guys decided to kick me out from the GoM and replaced me with Kagami." I glared at Kagami when those words came out of my mouth and they all looked down.

" Is that all?" My voice deepened. Okay... now I feel rather pissed that they didn't even reply so I continued.

" My turn. Now, listen to me." I said firmly and they all did as I said. My gaze pierce through them as I stared coldly. All the warm feeling is gone.

" What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I emphasized every word as I said. They all were shocked to listen that I swore except for Kagami and Aomine.

" W-we're here b-becaus-" Kise was cut off by a firm voice which I know too well.

Ah. Speak of the devil.

Mix matched eyes and red fury hair that only belongs to one person that I know of. Bakashi fucking Seijuro.

" We are all here because we were looking for you." Akashi cut Kise off and Akashi's heterochromia eyes flashed up to meet my icy blue ones.

You've done it now, Seijuro.

Game on.

* * *

 _ **Please review! And sorry if any of you feel offended. _**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Welcome to ANL 9** **th** **chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9: APOLOGIES.**_

Game on.

" How are things going for you, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a firm voice, eyes straight into mine, standing infront of me across the table.

Everyone else were looking down the moment he arrived. I only shot him a glare and he only stared back, not even glancing anything else.

" Why don't you have a sit first, Akashi? " I said, calmly and I saw Akashi gave Kagami

Kagami and Murasakibara quickly gave him their sit and Kagami sat across fro sat at his previous sit.

" Oh, you want to sat beside me? Did you miss me so much?" I said in a playful tone. Now that I think about it, do they have any idea what Golden Package is, or even know that they just got me a package? I doubt it they knew. But I can guess who made the call though.

" I see the need to sit near you for information, and not for such trivial feelings you speak of. I doubt you will spill anything if I don't take any action." Akashi said without any doubt in his voice.

" Uh-huh. Okay.." I said while nodding. Akashi twitched at this, I guess he's thinking I'm not taking his words seriously. Whatever.

" So back to your question Akashi..." I broke off and held out my arms to my left and right, widely.

" This is my life." I said with a smile. They all looked bewildered when they saw the whole view of the club.

" So, strippers, pole dancers, people having sex in each bed that is visible for someone to see, is your life? Tell me, Tetsuya. What on earth could have brought you to an...interesting club?" Akashi said and looked at me back after what it seems like scanning the whole club.

And his face shows complete disappointment. Like hell I care what he thinks. I'm a happy man, I don't need anything.

Except for Shou, of course.

I wouldn't be here, heck even be happy if it wasn't for him. Damn, I should appreciate him more often.

" I just felt like running away and I met someone along the way. He was there when I need him, he's the one who made me who I am today." I told them , truthfully. Man, why did I told the truth. Surely they're gonna ask wh-

" Who was it, Tetsu?" Aomine was the first to ask. I smirked.

They all look shock to see a smirk on my face. Oho, if they knew it was bastard Haizaki, they would totally beat him up. But I wouldn't let them get near Shou-nii at all, we protect each other. That's what we do.

"No one important for you, of course." I replied back, nonchalantly.

" Then, is he important for you, Kuroko? Not that it's important for me. Just curious." Midorima spoke up next.

" Heh, of course he is. Without him, I might die of in accident or in despair." I said. They all looked down guiltily especially Kagami.

Hmm, what if I try out my acting skills?

" You know, the day you all replace me with Kagami, I wanted to die. I didn't ate for days and always crossing the road, hoping for a car to hit me." I said and Kagami looked shock. All of them do except for Akashi as usual with his neutral face.

" I almost did a lot of time. A car, motorcycle, bus, lorry, just name it. All kind of vehicle almost hit m-"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison as they all stood up abruptly except for Murasakibara and Akashi.

I shot them a glare for interrupting me and I continue after all of them sat down. I intertwined my fingers and placed my elbows on the table, staring complete into Kagami's eyes since he was infront of me.

" As I was saying, I was almost hit by everything you could think of but was saved by the same person who I told you before. He saved me couple of times and lead me to this life and me, working in this club." I said and pretended like I was wiping a tear.

" So this person you speak of, is the one responsible for you to change this much? Then, he shall have his death in the near fut-"

" **You touch him and I'll fucking murder you, Akashi"** I hastily faced Akashi and said harshly with all the venom I could give. They flinched at hearing me swear and used a dark tone.

Murasakibara's snack fall of his mouth, Aomine, Kise and Kagami, all of them had their mouth hung open and Midorima's glasses cracked. I chuckled at this. Then, I turned to Akashi.

Most people usually won't notice if Akashi had a slight change of expression. But then again, I was not like most people. I didn't miss the moment when Akashi widen his eyes but gained his composure in a second after.

" C-calm d-down, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed while sweating profusely. I breathed out. I can't help but threaten anyone who wants to hurt Shou-nii.

I hate it. I want to hurt them instead.

" What about schooling, Tetsuya? How are they going?" Akashi asked, finally switching the topic.

" Well, I'm sure that if you've been talking to these two morons as much as it seems, then you already know how well they're going." I said as I point out to Kagami and Aomine. They both choked when I call them morons but chose to keep quiet.

" So, no education then?" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what about your plans for the future, Tetsuya?"

" It's undecided. I'll worry about the future when I get there. Right now, I'll just enjoy life with him." I said casually.

Akashi just nodded. " I see"

Silence ensued between us. Only the loud music from the speakers was heard, plus with the moans people are making. I took this chance to look around the club and saw other workers _entertain_ their customers. Then, I saw Sugimoto-san looking at my direction. I squinted my eyes.

Fuck, he is looking at me!

" _entertain them"_ He mouthed and I barely understood him since it was kind of dark. But got the message anyway. Fuck, do these guys know what they're about to face?

" What seems to be the problem, Tetsuya?" Akashi continued to ask when he saw mu troubled face.

" Oh nothing. My boss just told me to get to work." I said, trying to calm down. Entertain means talking and flirting and kissing. But since it's a package, it will have to include sex.

" work? But I told your boss, no interruptions between us tonight." Akashi said again, I can see him a bit pissed. I sighed.

" that's the problem. There will be no interruption." I said and slumped back on the couch. They all looked confused.

" I don't understand. What's the problem?" Kagami spoke.

" The problem is, he wants me to entertain you guys"

SPURRR!

"WHAT!?" they all shouted except Akashi while I smirked at the fact that Midorima had just burst out his drink.

Wait, when did this drinks get here? And all of them are coke too. I need a shot.

"Ami-chan! Get me two shots!" I shouted at Ami when she was walking near our table.

" Okay, Kuro-chan!" she gave a thumbs up.

I sat down back and they all look at me altogether. They kept staring at me a lot now, what's their fuckin problem? Never seen someone drink alcohol?

Then, Ami came with two shots and I grab one and drank all of it at one go. I groaned, that felt so good! It's been awhile since I drink. I wanted to take another one when Aomine took it and placed it far away from me.

" What's your fucking problem?!" I shouted,

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/ Tetsuya!" All of them shouted except Aomine and Kagami because they heard me swear.

" what?" I look at Kise and he was still shocked.

" Now give me my shot back!" I shouted at Aomine when he brought the glass even further. Damn it!

" You've had enough, Tetsuya. Now sit down!" Akashi said while trying to force me to sit down followed by Midorima.

I sat down and pouted without realising. All I know is they all were blushing deep red when I look at them. My arms crossed and I look away.

" Stop pouting! You look so cute, Kurokocchi!" Kise practically shouted but unable to pounce at me since he's far away.

" I'm not cute! Can't you see that I'm hot?" I said while flipping hair back and they all gaped and some blushed ( Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Kise). I chuckled.

" You have changed a lot, Tetsuya." Akashi said, as a matter of fact. I clicked my tongue.

" Yeah, and obviously I'm not the only one." I said as I look at all of them. All of them were wearing their work attire.

Kise is a pilot, Midorima is a doctor, Murasakibara is a chef and Akashi is a businessman. Aomine and Kagami were policeman and firefighter eventhough they were just wearing simple T-shirts and jeans but I figured out when they first found me.

" Not as obvious as you, Kuroko" Kagami said. I smirked again.

" and whose fault was that in the first place, huh?" I sent them another cold glare.

" on behalf of the Generation of Miracles, I apologies Tetsuya. For replacing you. For our foolishness, to even think we could replace you. Please forgive us." Akashi said as he took my right hand and grabbed it.

I narrowed my eyes. That reminds me...

" _Do you still hate them?" Shou asked me out of blue. It took me awhile for it to processed in my head._

" _I.. I'm not sure. Why the hell are you asking out of the sudden?" I said as I punch his shoulder._

 _We were watching television while smoking and drinking when Shou asked. We were both wearing boxers only and casually sitting on the couch._

" _What if you met them one day and they apologise, will you forgive them?" Shou said in a serious tone and lowered the volume of the television programme._

" _The fuck? Drop the seriousness. You creep me out " I said as I finished my beer._

" _Just answer it."_

" _and I said drop it" I sighed when I realised this is pointless. He'll never gives up until he's satisfied._

" _fine. To be honest, I'm not sure."_

 _Shou-nii raise his eyebrow while gulping down a bottle of beer._

" _Maybe I forgot about it, about them. Maybe the pain, anger, hurt, faded away as times passes by. Your existence make me forget about them." I said and then, suddenly.._

 _He was on top of me._

" _That was too sweet coming from you, Tetsuya."_

Okay, I better stop there. Damn that flashback! I could felt heat rushing to my face by that thought.

"Tetsuya?" I look at Akashi when he called out my name and he raise an eyebrow.

" Do you forgive us? Forgive me?" Kagami said as he stare into my eyes. My eyes soften.

They really should thank Shou-nii for this.

" I forgive you" I said and they all let out a relief sigh.

* * *

 **DID YOU LOT ENJOYED IT? CUZ I DO! and leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HAHA! THREE CHAPTERS AT ONCE! THIS IS THE FIRST! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10: ANOTHER KISS.**_

" Are you serious?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses.

" I am and I forgive you." I said and when Kise wanted to say something, I cut him off.

" But you have to thank Shou for this. Cause if it wasn't for him, I'd be planning your death right now." I said darkly, my bangs hiding my eyes. An evil smile was formed. That would be truly exciting.

Hanging, decapitation, shot to death, boiling, drowning, electrocution, burning, buried alive, poisoning, stoning, batting, crucifixion. Which killing method is best?

I wonder...

" You look scary-ssu!" Kise exclaimed, his face has turned completely white.

" You're so different now, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara look at me, still eating his snacks.

" How different exactly? Huh, Murasakibara~?" I asked in a sing-song tone smirked at him. He stiffen for a while before saying.

" You used to be more polite."

" And quite too." Midorima said.

" And super cute-ssu!" Kise said.

" Not to mention, you never swear or curse." Aomine said.

" Innocent." Murasakibara said again.

"Blunt" Kagami add in.

" and honest." Akashi lastly added.

They all smiled and look at me. I could only stare blankly at them.

" But that was all in the past. I am no longer the Kuroko you know." I said as I slump back at the couch. I raise my right hand and rest it on the head of the couch, right behind Akashi. ( I don't know what's the name)

" I know that before I disappear, I'd been the perfect fucking example of a sweet, polite boy with the mannerisms of an angel. Now, well... I wouldn't go as far to say I'm a monster but I'm not exactly a saint anymore either." They all dropped their smile and I chuckled at that.

" Don't talk like that, Tetsu." Aomine instantly responded.

" and who do you think you are, ordering me around?" I asked harshly.

" Who was it that call my boss and made that package?" I asked before Kagami could respond when I saw he opened his mouth.

" That was me, Tetsuya. Any problem?" Akashi looked at me.

I leaned closer to him. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath as he exhale and I let out a small chuckle when his eyes widen.

" Did he tell you about the package?" I asked, a bit seductively.

" N-no. What about this package?" Akashi said though he stuttered a bit. I moved closer and left one inch space between our lips. I licked my lips as I stared his.

" The package you bought was...for...this..." And I kissed Akashi, square on the lips.

Akashi's eyes widen and I smirked behind the kiss. I released him after a full second and I saw everyone's eyes as big as plate and their mouth was so big, that a bottle of beer could fit through. I laughed my ass off. I laughed so hard, I didn't realise someone was fuming behind me until he spoke.

Gosh! Their reactions was fucking priceless!

" I see that you're having fun kissing this bastard? Hmm, Tetsuya?" I look up to see...fuck! It's Shou! And with his light blue hair.

Damn, he looks absolutely attractive.

" S-Shou..." I stuttered. And why the hell am I stuttering? Shou should know that I would fucking kiss my customers.

" I can't believe you cheated on me." Shou said dramatically and even clutch the his shirt at the chest pretending he was hurt.

" I am not cheating on anybody, bitch!" I shouted. Then I felt a hand around my neck. My eyes widen as the hand started to tighten but not strong enough to choke me. But it did cause a racket from the GoM.

" Let go of Kuroko, you bastard!" Kagami shouted and landed a punch right at Shou left cheek.

" Are you okay, Kurokocchi?!" Kise screeched.

" There's no injury or anything so he's fine." Midorima said after checking me up.

" Who dares to interrupt our conversation with Tetsuya? I shall grant you painful death!" Akashi took out his scissors and made his way to Shou. I started panicking.

" Stop! AKASHI!" I shouted and he halted.

" What the fuck's your problem?! And who are you?!" Aomine barked.

"Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shou roared in laughter. Tears started to swell in his eyes.

I smiled at watching Shou-nii laugh. Seriously, I love his laugh. It brightens my day and without him, I wouldn't even remember how to smile. Wait... what the fuck is he doing in this club?!

" Shou-nii! SHOU! Listen to me!" I shouted loud enough to get Shou-nii's attention plus the GoM too.

" What the fuck are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at home!" I yelled at him and his smiled vanished, replaced by a serious look.

" You didn't read me message, did ya?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

I took out my phone and the moment I flipped it open, I found myself sitting beside Shou surrounded by my _customers_ and damn, the air was tense. Shou is smiling stupidly while Akashi, Kise, Kagami and Aomine were giving out a dark aura by the fact that Shou placed his hand around my shoulders, acting all too close to me.( We're brothers, for fuck sake!)

Midorima and Murasakibara was being ignorant though Midorima was acting miserably as he kept twitching whenever he glanced at us. Haha! Talk about tsunderima! (LoL, tsundere + Midorima. Pfft!)

Back to what I was gonna do when Shou-nii fucking carried me like a baby to the couch with the six of them. This time, I took my time to read the previous message.

 _ **I'm going to drag you out of there and tie you up to the bed so you can't move.**_

 _Too bad Shou-nii. Gtg, gotta work now. Bye._

I click open the new message Shou sent me that I didn't even bother to read since I'm _talking_ with this retards.

 _ **Tonight's the night. Be prepare, Tetsuya. I'll make you scream in pleasure. I'm coming for your dick!**_

Okay... Fuck!

Shou wouldn't dare.

Right?

I seriously think Shou's joke are a bit... real this time right? but then again, maybe its just a sex joke like always. Probably. But he's here.

" Like what you read? I'm a bit excited for tonight's _dinner._ " Shou said while licking his lips and stare at me with those predator eyes. I'm pretty sure the other guys heard cause I saw everyone except Murasakibara had a disgust face on.

Hearing that, I sweatdropped. "Very funny Shou-nii." I laughed humourlessly.

"What is your relationship with Tetsuya? Who are you?" Akashi asked with a demanding voice. Shou chuckled and look up to see eye-to-eye with Akashi.

It's funny how they don't recognise Shou even the slightest. The only thing that's change is Shou's hair. So how the possible fuck could have they not recognise him? I snapped out of the trance and look back at their staring or more like death glaring contest.

For a moment there, it seemed like they were having a war in a cold, dead place surrounded by millions of blooded bodies either died of stabbed, decapitated, or blood loss. It was horrifying. After what it seemed like hours of a dreadful stare, Shou answered.

" It's not important who I am to you nor Tetsuya. The only important thing is we have each other." Shou said sweetly near my ear. I blushed furiously as I felt his breath.

Fuck this!

" Stop that, Shou!" I slapped Shou's hand when he caressed my cheek. There he goes again, acting sweet and all. Not that I hate it, but at least not in the club.

" Huh? Why not?" He asked innocently. My eyes twitched.

" They'll get the wrong idea." I said in a matter of fact tone.

" Kuro-chin.." Murasakibara called out to me and I looked at him. His mouth full of snacks.

" Is that the one who you kept saying? Shou?" I nodded.

" Yep! He's the one. Be thankful to this brat cause without him, I'd already-"

" planning to kill us." They all said in unison, cutting me off.

Good, I smiled amusingly.

" We already get it once, but I'm not thanking this bastard." Kagami said.

" Yeah I agree with Bakagami!" Aomine continued.

" This guy is the one who changed my precious Kurokocchi! Ssu~" Kise complained.

" He's responsible for your change of attitude. I refuse to thank him-nanodayo." Midorima said next.

" **No.** " I said quickly. They all turned to me as I narrowed my eyes.

" You all are the reason behind my changes. Not Shou. If anything, Shou's the reason behind my happiness." I said and they all flinched.

" Again, we're sorry. Kuroko..." Kagami apologised. Shou pulled back his arm and stare questioningly.

" Spit it out." I said to Shou as I know he wanted to ask something.

" Didn't you said you'll forgive them?"

" I did." I said to Shou and glanced to all of them.

" Then, that night... we alm-"

I punched it at his stomach, enabling him to continue.

" Don't even bring _that_ up. I'll fucking kill you." I threatened him. And again, the GoM jaws dropped.

" That hurts, Tetsuya. I'm going to die." Shou groaned in pain. I chuckled at his expression.

" Don't you dare die on me, Shou-nii"

"SHOU-NII?!" they all screamed in unison but not loud enough for the whole club to hear.

" You have a brother?!"

" He's your brother?!"

" The hell?!"

" Why did you never told me ssu~!"

" Kuro-chin has a brother?"

" Amusing."

I exhaled a breath. God, these bastards are wayyy over the top.

" What's the big deal? It's nothing to be fussed about." I said calmly.

" Yeah, this brat is my lil' brother. The name's Kuroko Shouta." Shou interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

" Liar." Akashi stared through my eyes when he said that. I almost flinched by the intensity of the glare.

" Really, now?" Shou asked playfully. He smirked.

" Tetsuya does not have any siblings, much less a brother. Who exactly are you to Tetsuya?" Akashi twitched when Shou-nii snorted.

" Haha fine! You win, short-ow!"

" NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO AKA-CHIN!" Murasakibara shouted and took back his sweet that he just hit Shou-nii with.

" You have no idea who you're talking to, you fucking titan!" Shou raged. I was going to pull Shou back to his seat when Aomine reached Shou's collar and pull towards him.

" You wanna go?! Huh!" Aomine snarled.

" Shou! Aomine! Sit down!" I shouted to no vail. Damn these fuckers are hot headed.

" Aomine/ Ahomine/ Mine-chin/ Aomine/ Daiki! SIT DOWN!" They all shouted but they both paid no mind. So I did something that would definitely stop Shou in his tracks.

" Hey Akashi!" I called out to Akashi at my left and when he turned to me...

My lips crashed into his.

Again.

* * *

 _ **WHEW I HAD FUN! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11: BFF!

_**I'M BACK! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 11:**_ _ **BFF!**_

At first, it was silence. It was odd. I glanced at Shou and Aomine if they stopped trying to hit each other but my lips never leave Akashi's. Okay, maybe I am gay. Why else do I enjoy kissing guys? Well, fuck it! The bigger problem is it's too quiet.

The club is loud but this GoM is supposed to be loud too. Then, a pair of strong arms pulled me off from Akashi and I was on top of Shou.

My back on his front. Umm, this position...

!

" I'll fuck you here and now if you don't explain why were you kissing this evil midget, Tetsuya!" Shou shouted with dark tone which sent chills down my spine.

" you're gonna fuck him?! The hell?!" Aomine and Kagami shouted together. Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara, again had their mouth hung.

Though Akashi, had his finger on his lips and his mind wandering in the other world. His gaze was lost in the ice coke he's staring at.

" Seriously, Kurokocchi! What's your relationship with this Shou?! Is he your boyfriend or something cause he kept saying wanting to..." Kise shouted at first but soon left off since he didn't want to say fuck.

" Because he wanted to fuck me up? Well, he is someone very important to me. I just can't exp-"

" Let me explain." Shou cut me off again. Jeez, how many times did he cut me off? I'll slaughter him.

" Are you sure?" I eyed him carefully and he nodded.

" Yeah, it'll be fine."

" If it's you, nothing is fine!" I slapped him at his shoulders a bit hard.

" Tell us already!" Midorima surprisingly voiced out his desperation. To say that I'm shock would be a bit of an understatement.

" Tell us your name and relationship with Tetsuya. Now." Even Akashi has snapped out of his trance and ordered Shou. Quite furiously and not to mention, his face is red like his hair.

Must be from the kiss.

" I ain't telling you assholes my name. Just Shou. And our relationship is..."

Right then, everyone had their attention on Shou. Shou kept quiet at first but soon, opened his mouth. He slung his arms over my shoulders and brought us close.

" We're BFF!" Shou said happily and almost erupted to laughter. I sweatdropped and mentally face-palmed. Not this shit again...

" BFF? What the fuck is that?" Aomine stupidly asked. Even Kagami was confused.

" Yeah. Is it some kind of code?" Kagami asked after that. I really had the urge to bang my head on this table.

" It's best friend forever, you basketball bakas!" Kise smacked their heads and answered their question.

" We're not idiots!" they both shouted in response while rubbing their heads.

Hmph, they truly are basketball idiots.

" Wrong!" Shou said rather loudly and his smile widens. A wicked smile.

" Eh? It's not? Then, what is it?!" Kise excitedly asked.

" It's-GUH!" Shou groaned in pain when I jabbed him at the side.

" Don't tell them, or I'll skin you alive!" I threatened Shou. I saw everyone shuddered but I couldn't care less.

" It's pointless stopping me, Tetsuya and you know it." Shou responded, still holding his sides. His face, frowning and his head on my shoulders since he's still behind me.

I sighed. This BFF idea is complete bullshit. It's nowhere near our real relationship. Ours are just best friends and brothers. We take care and have fun with each other.

" if not best friend forever then what the hell does it means?!" Kagami punched the table, causing it to shook but luckily no ice coke fell.

" Taiga, calm down." Akashi's voice was that intimating as Kagami let out a small yelp and instantly calmed down.

Shou looked at me and gave a look that says _I'll tell them_ , which I understand too well. I just shrugged and nodded.

" It means Best Fuck Friends." Shou said smoothly and calmly, my face reddens.

" BEST FUCK FRIENDS?!" They all shouted including Akashi and then silence engulfed as they looked like they were taking the situation in.

Yeah, take your fucking time. I'm not leaving any sooner.

Please note the sarcasm.

" So you're lovers?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses.

" NO!" I quickly denied. What the hell was Shou thinking, telling them _that?_

"No?" most of them asked in unison and some raise their eyebrow and eyed at me. I just shrugged and elbowed Shou, signalling him to answer them.

" No we're not. Like I said, we're best fuck friends. We fuck each other. " Shou said shamelessly. I face- palmed while they all palled even whiter than before. Like a corpse.

Oh shit! Is that Midorima's soul flying out of his mouth?

Silence accompany us for what it seem like hours.

" you f-fuck each other?" Kagami said in a barely audible voice but I could make out his words.

" WAHHH! KUROKOCCHI IS TAINTED! HE'S NO LONGER PURE!" Kise wailed but immediately shut up when Akashi glared at him.

" So who's the top? " Aomine asked. I mentally face-palmed again when I saw his eyes kinda sparkled. What the fuck? Is he into BL?

" Baka! You're not supposed to ask that kind of question in this situation!" Midorima scolded and Aomine got hit at the head again.

Aomine hissed and rubbed the spot where Kise had also hit him.

" Shintarou is right. Does that mean Tetsuya is...?" Akashi stopped there . His eyes curious but held fear in it which most of people could not have seen. But of course, I am not like most.

" Of course Tetsuya lost his virginity. I claimed it." I scowled at Shou, you shitty liar. " and to answer Aomine's question, of course I am top-OWW!" Shou groaned as I punched his cheek and turn back infront since I'm still sitting on his lap.

" Stop your bullshit, Shou" I growled. I couldn't bother less as the others were hanging their jaws open.

Seriously, they've been having their mouths open countless of time which I had to wonder why isn't there any fly in their mouth?

" b-but it's better ugh... than to tell the t-truth.." Shou said while groaning in pain. I just smirked. You deserve it, Shou-nii.

" It was all a lie?" Kise asked in a tone and eyes full of hope. But I just stared blankly at him which made him realise that the answer might be different from what he expected.

Of course, it's a lie.

Shou and I are not gay, for fuck's sake! We're just brothers who like playing around including fucking people's mind. Then, a statement from Shou crashed all their hopes like shattered mirrors.

" The only lie that I told you was that I was the bottom. It's actually the opposite. Tetsuya like to be top most of the time." I sweatdropped along with the other guys.

I almost elbowed Shou again when he leaned forward to my ear and whispered

" Play along" I could sense his smirk through his voice. Fine then,

Let's play.

" W-what?" I heard Akashi say almost barely, very not Akashi-like.

" What the hell is wrong with you two?!"Kagami shouted. I only chuckled and leaned to Shou's chest.

" Nothing is absolutely wrong. I just fell in love at first sight with Shou. Well, not exactly." I said which piqued their interest.

" Haha. Right, it was that day. You were assign to entertain customers for the very first time. You were like a new-born baby, not knowing what to do." Shou laughed and I just let out a small smile.

" So, when you started working here, Kurokocchi didn't have to... _entertain_ customers?" Kise asked. I nodded.

" I was assigned to do the dishes for a short while before I started performing. Apparently the boss figured out I could sing and thus sent me on stage."

" Eh? Kuro-chin can sing?" Murasakibara asked in a lazy tone.

" He can. I heard him once when me and Aomine found him the first time."

" Wait, that guy on stage was Tetsu?!" Aomine, as stupid as he was asked which earn a smack on his head from Kagami.

" Ahomine!" me and Kagami shouted at the same time. We both smiled but when I looked at him, my smile vanished, instead replaced by a blank face.

Kagami's smile turned bitter. Eyes full of regret.

" Unbelievable. How could you not recognise Kuroko?" Midorima said while rubbing his temples.

" It is expected though. I dyed my hair that day." I said and got a feeling someone was glaring at me. I look back and saw Shou, glared at me! Shit!

He didn't know.

" Mind explaining?" Shou whispered near my ear and I felt a slimy touch on my cheek. I jumped which cause to gain everyone's attention.

Shou just fucking licked me! What the fuck!

" You don't have to do that, you know." I said while glaring despite I still felt like Goosebumps all over my body.

" But you liked it didn't you?"

" I don't" I denied it but my face betrayed me as it reddens. Damn it!

" Stop flirting, you two!" Midorima shouted as he too had got embarrassed by watching our _love_ affection.

" We already get it! You're both in love so stop being so lovey-dovey!"

Shou's expression immediately turned serious. I squinted my eyes at him. His voice came out so serious I thought I was dreaming but the words he said... made me pissed. And somehow... hurt?

" We are not in love."

I abruptly stood up, their eyes focusing on me. I looked at Shou and said,

" I'll be back in five." And left to the bathroom.

Dodging at people's hands, bodies or anything that could have hit me, I stepped in the bathroom and splashed water onto my face.

The cold wet liquid hit every cold nerve in me as I calmed down at the freezing sensation. A sigh escaped my lips and stared at my reflection.

I felt hurt. Why? Why do I feel hurt when Shou said we were not in love?

SPLASH

Cold water dripped down from my head to my neck. I felt a bit calmed but the stinging in my chest.

" What the fuck is wrong with me?"

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 **I'm so sorry to inform you that** **I will take a long time to update the next chapter but of course I will speed up if I get any reviews. But still it'll take longer ( maybe) and I promise I will complete this story!**

 **But I might UPDATE if you guys LEAVE ME REVIEWS! And you can leave any IDEAS/REQUESTS for future chapters~**

 **Until next time! Ja ne~**


	12. Chapter 12: TETSUYA!

**_I NEED HELP! PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 12:**_ _ **TETSUYA!**_

* * *

" _What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

After a good five minutes, I went out and walked slowly towards the table full of rainbow heads. But when I saw the intense atmosphere surrounding them, I went to the opposite direction.

I grab a bottle of Champaign on my way out and kept walking. This feeling, those fuckers and Shou, I don't want to give a fuck about them right now.

All I want right now, is to forget.

So, I kept drinking the whole bottle and kept walking into the streets in this endless night. My eyes caught the building of our apartment but made no way towards it. I could see stars hovering above me.

" Wahh... that's my apartment! My apartment!" I literally screamed while pointing at said building.

I laughed maniacally. I drank my bottle again.

I walked past the building towards nowhere while singing.

 _This part of me that wants a simple " right or wrong" and I feel that everything I choose will always be false._

I looked up to the sky and continued walking.

 _And today this homework about me, a BLANK sheet. Accomplished, content with this life I would now live._

 _Till I think why are we just sometimes- no, always_

 _Saying how we're SAD and saying how we're LONELY?_

I stopped singing and took a gulp. I felt my eyes were a bit blurry from the tears.

The world started to spin and I realised the bottle was now empty so I threw it in a rubbish bin.

I kept walking when I felt heat surrounding me while continue humming.

" Why tghe fujck itsh syoo hot?!" I half screamed and took my black jacket off, throwing it on the ground. I continued walking.

My head spun and I felt my hand grasping to something hard like concrete. I kept walking, using the wall as my support. My head felt heavy.

And everything became black.

* * *

 ***NO ONE'S POV***

Back to where Tetsuya had just left the table, the air around them immediately dropped a few degrees.

Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Kagami stared at the teal-haired man, the colour was so similar they thought him and Tetsuya were twins.

Shogo leaned back on the couch, his hand rested on top of the head rest. The moment, Tetsuya sent him a message, he knew. Oh fuck he knew something bad will happen.

Screw this, something terrible would happen to his Tetsuya. He could feel it, and finally _saw_ it.

The terrible things wasn't in fact, that the _Kiseki bastards_ found Tetsuya. Oh no, that wasn't the least of his problems. It was the fact that _his_ Tetsuya was kissing a damn evil midget the moment he set his eyes on that table.

He was not mad, of course. He was beyond _livid._ How dare the world decided to make Tetsuya fucking kiss that evil midget of all the freaks in the world?

Tetsuya was his and his only to claim.

That's when he decided to join the _reunion_ as Shou, Tetsuya's fucking buddy. Ahaha... their reactions were priceless including when he had teased Tetsuya. His whole face was red including the ears. Fuck, he was adorable.

But he guessed he had made Tetsuya upset when he abruptly stood up and left to the bathroom. " I'll be back in five." He said.

Then, an intense staring competition had begun among one Akashi Seijuro and still unknown identity (to them), Shou.

No words were spoken as time past until a dumb blonde broke it.

" It's past five minutes. Kurokocchi hasn't come back yet." And that caught Shou's attention. He glanced to his wrist watch and true to his words.

Tetsuya sure was taking his damn time.

" He'll come back." Shou said and they all raise their eyebrows.

" What made you so sure?" Akashi spoke. Shou rolled his eyes.

" He might ran away or maybe Kurokocchi was kidnapped?! NOOOOOO!" the blonde immediately received a smack to his head by Aomine.

" Shut up. Tch."

" Shou. Though it is inappropriate to address you with your name considering you won't tell us your surname, I have a question to ask." Midorima spoke.

Shou raise his eyebrow.

" When did you meet Kuroko? Not that I'm curious."

'Tsundere' they all thought. Shou chuckled upon hearing the question.

" I met Tetsuya five years ago. " came the short reply.

" Where?" Kagami asked.

" Shizuoka."

" How did you find him?" Kise asked. Shou clicked his tongue.

" Are we playing 20 question? Cause I haven't asked a fuckin question yet."

" Very well then. Ask something." Akashi said with a smug. His arms crossed to his chest.

" What are going to do now since you have found Tetsuya?"

To say they weren't shock would a complete lie. No one attempted to answer for some time until Murasakibara, who had been quiet all this time, spoke.

" We're going to take Kuro-chin away from this place. " his eyes lazily landed on the man called Shou.

The man was familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maa, its too troublesome to think.

" Tetsuya would never leave." Shou said confidently.

" Mind telling us why?"

" He loves his life here and he would never leave. I'm pretty sure I am the most important person to him in this fucked up world as he is to me. "

" Tetsu deserves a much better life than this trashed place. "

" A happy life is what he always wanted and he already got one with me."

" Working as a prostitute isn't a happy life." That sentence snapped something inside Shou.

He stood up and grabbed the collar of Kagami's shirt and brought his face close to his own. His eyes burning in anger.

" You listen, **motherfucker.** Tetsuya **is not a prostitute.** Working in a club doesn't mean he is prostitute and he is not as low to give his chastity to some douchebags strangers.

Tetsuya is happy here despite working in a club. But as long as he's happy, **I'd kill** anyone who dares to snatch that away from him, you get me?" Shou said in a voice full of hatred, venom, malice before releasing Kagami harshly.

" Forget all your plans, Tetsuya ain't going anywhere without me. " He slumped back down and let out a grunt.

After that, no one spoke. Only the sound of hard metal music accompany them. Kise, Aomine and Kagami felt restless. They wanted to sprint to the bathroom where Kuroko Tetsuya should be and apologise.

What they did was unforgivable but they still had to do it. To be honest, the rest were the same. Midorima was pushing up his glasses every second, trying to act calm but the gesture itself give it away. He felt terribly uncomfortable.

Akashi... it is safe to say Akashi was deep in thought. He still couldn't figure out who this _Shou_ is aside from being so familiar, he had no other clue. His gaze were directed to Shou, slowly averting to his friends.

He had planned to get Tetsuya to spill why he had disappear only to be found working in this ludicrous club. Tetsuya could have move to another high school and keep a low profile.

He could've worked as a kindergarten teacher like he has once told Akashi. He could live a _better_ life. Instead Tetsuya chose to work in a club and have an affair -which he is still uncertain of- with this _piece of shit_.

Akashi Seijuro was pissed with so many unanswered questions.

Murasakibara paid no attention throughout the talk since Kuroko left. The reason he came here was to check on Kuro-chin unlike Aka-chin who wanted to bring Kuroko out of here. He sees nothing wrong with working in a club unless Kuro-chin wasn't happy.

But he saw it. He saw the spark of happiness in those teal orbs.

So he had no complaints.

His eyes lazily wandered the whole club. There were people dancing in the middle of the club and a man and woman on each bed, playing or jumping on each other, he concluded on what he observed. It didn't even look like a fun game.

His eyes landed on the restroom door and frowned.

" Kuro-chin's taking too long." He said, breaking the silence. All eyes on the purple haired man.

Murasakibara's statement had thrown them out of their stupor and immediately, all of them dashed to the restroom.

" Tetsuya!" shouted Shou while he burst into the restroom door only to find it empty. Every stall were vacant, implying that their teal friend was not there.

' fuck no!' Shou shouted in his mind as he sprinted out of the club, followed by the Kiseki bastards but that's the least of his worries.

" Kuroko!"

" Kurokocchi!

" Tetsu, where the hell are ya?"

Only Shougo, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara stayed silent. They were worried of course, but yelling isn't going to bring their friend to them.

They all ran aimlessly on the street with only hope in their chest that they would at least have a clue to where Kuroko could be. Just one clue.

' _please...'_

" Minna-chin... " their attention went to Murasakibara as he spoke.

He was staring at a certain direction and his hand slowly lifting, his index finger pointed downwards. Their eyes slowly followed that particular direction.

A glassy black jacket was stranded on the floor.

" That belongs to Tetsuya, no doubt." Shougo said.

" He must be near this area. It's better if we split up." Kagami said afterwards.

" No, we stick together. I am certain he is not that far. " Akashi said, but they knew better it was the case.

" How are you so sure?" Shougo snarled.

" Because I know everything." Shougo immediately left the bunch.

' Fuck Akashi and his bitchy attitude. He pisses me off.' Shougo walked faster every second.

The Miracles were not far behind.

All of them froze upon seeing a tealnette on the ground.

His face implanted on the ground, unmoved. Not even the slightest sign of breathing.

" TETSUYA/ KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/KURO-CHIN!"

They dashed towards the paler-than-pale ( if possible), unconscious man.

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING**_ **!**

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY FUCKED UP COUNTRY JUST BANNED THIS WEBSITE! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND I COULD LOG IN INTO MY ACCOUNT WHICH LEADS TO ME UNABLE TO UPDATE: DAMN IT! DAMN MY COUNTRY!**

 **FORTUNATELY, I DIDN'T GAVE UP HOPE AND TRIED TO CONNECT WITH EVERY WIFI I COULD GET MY HANDS ON AND BOOM! I FINALLY FOUND ONE! I'M SOO HAPPY I CRIED! BUT THIS PLACE'S WIFI WHICH I'M CURRENTLY USING IS NOT NEAR WHERE MY HOUSE SOOOO,**

 **I CAN ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GO TO THIS PLACE. SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I COULD'VE GIVE YOU MORE BUT I WAS DEPRESSED AND FRUSTRATED. SO SORRY.**

 **See you next time, and please wait for me!**

 **Hana~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**WELCOME TO THE 13TH CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 13:**_ _ **Flamehead**_

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, the first thing he did was ran to the bathroom, doubling over the toilet bowl and throwing out all of contents in his already-empty stomach.

He blinked hard as pain shot through his head and he winced as it increases tenfold the next second. Trying to focus the tiles in his bathroom, he let out a growl as he kept seeing doubles.

" Fucking hangovers. I fuckin hate 'em" Tetsuya presses his hand over the wall for support as his memories recalls him blacking out on the street- _wait_

And blinked again. _When did-_

 _Shou._ No other fucking reason why.

Noticing the time - it was 10 in the morning, Shou must be awake by now.

When he went out of his room, fully expecting a man with teal hair ( _Obviously not me, bitches. Yes I'm talking to you )_ lest Shou had re-dyed his hair to light grey.

But Shou was nowhere.

" Shou-nii?"

He went to the kitchen, the scent of delicious food teasing his senses, already imagining Shou's food which tips his lips upwards.

Until it faltered.

" The fuck?!"

As the same time as Kagami's, " THE HELL, KUROKO!?" if it was an octave higher, Kagami's scream would've shatter mirrors and his eardrums.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and wandered around for Shou's figure only to halt at a pot – something Kagami was working on, couldn't care less that Kagami had become as pale as sheet at the sight of a half naked Kuroko.

A literally half-naked Kuroko which only had his boxers on but even those were on the verge of sliding down his legs and Kagami would've have a face-off with his dick hanging out.

And that, is something Kagami wants to avoid.

He could see Kagami's cheeks tints in pink, no doubt imagining Tetsuya naked. But he was quickly thrown out of his imagination when Tetsuya asked.

" Where's Shou-nii?"

 _Who?_ Then it clicked, _oh_.

" He said he has work. So he left last night and haven't come back yet."

" That doesn't explain why the fuck you're here." Kuroko hisses.

Kagami gulped at the death glare Kuroko was sending him, " You had a high fever and passed out on the street. The guy asked me to take care of you since he had work."

 _What the fuck, Shou?_ Kuroko's eyes narrowed and Kagami left to the kitchen, continuing his cooking.

 _Why flamehead of all people to take care of me? That fucker._

" Why you?" Kuroko asked aloud.

Despite the distance, Kagami heard him clearly and stopped stirring the porridge he was making to answer.

" Well, because Akashi had a business meeting to attend, Midorima had an appointment with one of his patients, Aomine-"

" That's not what I meant." Kagami frowned.

" What do you mean?"

" I thought Shou would do anything to get me away from you bunch but instead, he up and left me with _you_ of all people. That fucktard."

Feeling stressed, Kuroko stood up from a stool he was sitting on and went to the nearest window and lit up a cigarette.

Kagami blanched." Oi, put that away."

Kuroko sent him a incredulous gaze, " Are you my mother now?"

" No but-"

" Then I don't see a fucking reason why you can order me around."

" Just listen to me-"

" No way."

" Kuroko-"

" I don't want to listen to you, flamehead."

" Don't call me that-"

" Uh huh, whatever flamehead."

" Kuroko, come on! Stop messing around."

" Who says?"

" Stop smoking, you're sick." Kagami came up behind him and took away his cigarette, throwing out the window.

Kuroko delivered him an ignite pass to the stomach.

" OW! What'd you do that for?!"

" For throwing away my cigarette and littering." Kuroko says nonchalantly, lighting up another which causes Kagami's vein to pop.

" Please stop smoking. At least not now, you're sick." Kagami pleaded and brighten up when Kuroko paused.

" Hmm, let me think." He suddenly said innocently.

" I'm not scheduled to care today, so fuck off." Kuroko glared but he threw the cigarette anyway and went to the table.

He sat down and watched as Kagami placed a bowl of porridge infront of him and sat across him. The smell was painstakingly delicious, reminding Kuroko of everything before it didn't went wrong.

" I made it for you." Kagami says softly.

" Then, you've done your part. So, leave."

" I'm not leaving until you finish it."

 _Persistent flamehead bastard_

Kuroko sighed, " Fine."

A small smile appeared on Kagami's face when he took a spoonful of porridge, then another and another until none was left. Kagami stood up and took another bowl and was surprised when Kuroko continue to eat it without complain.

Kagami's mind wandered to last night.

 _After they had found Tetsuya on the street, Shou contemplated whether to send the bastards home or bring them back to their apartment._

 _Shou went to the latter, fully knowing that Tetsuya would be more than just upset at that decision but he needed the extra help. He can't juggle between carrying Tetsuya, their things and showing the way to their apartment._

 _Cause admittedly, Tetsuya had grown way bigger ( and cuter and fuck, hotter ) than Shou liked to. When they arrived, first thing Shou did was no less than throwing Tetsuya on the bed ( an angry " Oi!" was heard from the duo idiots as they watched Shou handle Tetsuya and Shou only replied with a nonchalant "What?" cause yeah, he doesn't give a fuck about that before turning to them and demanded them to "put your ass down in the living room and suck it." ) , covering him with a blanket and kissing Tetsuya's forehead before flopping a wet towel on it._

 _He went to the living room right after, all eyes on him as he sat on one of the arm chair, as if waiting to be interrogated by 6 cops ( though Aomine is actually one)._

" _What do you fuckers want with Tetsuya now that you know where we live?" He threw the first question._

" _We're taking Tetsuya away from this place and definitely away from you." Akashi answered, his voice stern as his gaze hardens._

" _I told you, that's not possible."_

" _We will make it happen." Kagami added._

" _We won't leave Tetsu here to suffer and working in a club" 'as a stripper' that left unsaid but Shou heard it anyway._

 _He growled, " Like I said, he's not going anywhere without me."_

 _Akashi stood up, his eyes glinting dangerously, challenging Shou, " I'm certain I can convince Tetsuya otherwise. You're definitely not Tetsuya's brother as far as I'm concern and it wouldn't hurt Tetsuya to leave a piece of trash like you for a better place."_

 _The sheer confidence Akashi emitted from his voice pissed Shou off to no extent._

" _To live with backstabbers?" that sentence shot them straight to their heart, Shou snickered._

" _I'm pretty sure who Tetsuya prefers, trash like me? Or stupid fucking backstabbers like you?"_

 _He never felt so satisfied in his life when he saw Aomine bit his lip to the point it actually bled, Murasakibara looking sideways the obvious pained face he was supporting, Kise looked like he wants nothing less than jumping off a cliff, Midorima looked sick, his face almost looking like the colour of his hair, more disgusted at himself than anything else and Akashi, fucking-heartless-psycho-bastard-Akashi had the gall to look fucking calm and composed ( like ever) but at least the midget looked guilty as his bloodshot eyes twitched ( like never) and refused to look Shou in the eye which was something but Kagami..._

Kagami, _looked guilt-ridden and pale, fuming, his face a tad red out of anger and maybe a bit green looking close to throw up for his selfish and stupid decision those years ago and want nothing but to die for atonement, his eyes glaring holes in the floor, clenched fist turning white and damn there's even blood and fuck, if Shou was gay, he would've gotten hard at the twisted, pained expression, guilty and sad and angry all in one and the broken look made him want to jer-_

 _Stop. That's not the point. Ew._

 _( He's not sadistic and he's definitely not gay)_

 _Thing is, he's glad. He's damn glad that they felt guilty and the fact that they were wearing it on their sleeves, showing Shou full display of their despair had made him even more satisfied._

 _The moment was cut off when Shou's phone rang off and Shou quickly fished out his phone, groaning when he saw the caller ID; he's so dead!_

" _Hello-!" Shou immediately paled at the shrill voice of his boss, shouting and cursing; Satan is beyond furious!_

 _Shougo paled at the colourful words of curses and swears; his boss takes it to a whole different level which him himself couldn't attain. The call ended without Shou having the chance to explain himself._

 _Oh well._

 _He looked up and his shit-eating grin that Tetsuya had once dubbed it, on display " Boss called, gotta go! Take care of Tetsuya for me, suckers!" then, he dashed off, not forgetting his keys, jacket, cigarettes and other things, only stopping at the doorstep to shout,_

" _But don't you fuckin' dare touch him, he's mine!"_

 _It's a shame he didn't get to witness the pink tinge that had taken residence in the tips of their ears but that's actually the least of his concern. He just hoped that his boss won't get_ that _mad at Tetsuya for his sudden disappearance._

" Oi, flamehead! Don't ignore me!" Tetsuya's shout threw him out of his mind, paying attention at the empty space where Tetsuya had been sat moments before.

" W-what did you call me?!" He stuttered, ashamed at being caught off-guard.

" You heard me. Now help me dry these." Tetsuya all but asked him, his hand gesturing towards the dishes that had been washed.

Kagami didn't argue.

After Tetsuya had washed all the dishes, he left Kagami wordlessly and went to the living room, switching on the TV and all but gracefully flopped on the couch and released a loud sigh.

Not long after, Kagami joined him in the living room, chose to sit at the end of the couch and watched the TV, glancing towards his ex-partner once in a while.

Until Kuroko coughed, successfully catching his attention, his eyes followed Tetsuya's finger that slowly moving up and showed to a direction.

" There's the door." His finger pointed.

Kagami's eyebrow scrunched together, confused.

" I know you're a fuckin idiot but aren't you supposed to be over 20?" Tetsuya groaned at the other's idiocy.

Kagami's jaw dropped, " You bastard!"

" I'm asking you to fucking leave!" he shouted, standing up and inwardly smirking when he saw Kagami's shocked stare.

" But you have a fever. I can't leave-"

" I can perfectly take care of myself." Tetsuya's voice stern, leaving no argument.

So, Kagami stood up, his eyes assessing Tetsuya's condition and he guessed the other was satisfied of what he was seeing when he walked to the door, twisting the knob,

" I'm sorry, Kuroko, for everything I've done. I regret everything since that day."

Then, he left.

Tetsuya released a sigh he didn't knew he was holding, like all the weight on his shoulders had disappeared.

 _Now..._

" Pick up the phone, Shou." He waited for the other line to pick up as he quickly dialled Shou's number, his eyes glances to the time, _1400._

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Please ENJOY and Special thanks to** _ **:**_

 _ **purplejemrain**_

 _ **HagikasaHoshiko**_

 _ **Lauren Rose**_

 _ **VampireAngel4Life**_

 _ **abyssdoor**_

 _ **Guests, and Anonymous readers!**_

 _ **For reviewing!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER** _ **14:**_ _ **AWAY**_

* * *

Shougo didn't know exactly how he had found himself in this situation but he was fully aware it was probably not going to end well for him.

Oh who was he kidding? Tetsuya was going to _kill_ him.

Maybe he shouldn't accepted the damn bastard Sugimoto's offer those years ago. But they were short in cash, they had to pay their rent or they would be kicked out and he doesn't want that to happen since Tetsuya is in his care.

In the other hand, he knew the pros and cons when he accepted it, he would be promoted to a higher position, higher wage and Tetsuya wouldn't have to force himself to take half of the responsibility to support them.

Besides, it was easy money. Which means, easy life. And a way to pay off his debt.

He just had to go find some people and dump the crap-

"Did S sent you?" a man, older but definitely shorter a few inches than him appeared from one of the dark alleys, his hair dishevelled and unshaved face with dark eye bags and wrinkles on his forehead.

He nodded.

" Do you have it?" the man's voice was hoarse, sounded eager and demanding.

" Yeah but the money first. " Shougo smirked, his tone condescending as he played with the end of a plastic bag in his pocket, peering it a little at the man; he gulped as his eyes widen in desperation and lust.

Time for business.

It could've gone smoothly if the cops hadn't been in the area.

" Fuck my life, man" Shougo huffed under his breath as he ran from the scene, his eyes caught two cops after his tail; so annoyingly fucking determined to catch him.

After running and turning several times, he managed to lose them. Except, he just escaped lion's den straight into a dragon's mouth.

" Haizaki, what a pleasant surprise." Shougo tensed and immediately found himself facing a familiar raven.

" It is you. It's a bit hard to recognise you with that hair dye especially at night. Where have you been all this time?" the man's voice seemed worried and sincere until his eyes narrowed and lips quirk downward in distaste.

"What do you want?" Shougo took a step back.

Unfortunately, his eyes caught more figures – at least six – from behind him, all armed. _He didn't come alone._

" Oh ho? You didn't think the boss would let you go that easily right? With the money you owed." The man chuckled darkly, his tattoos and piercings displayed proudly as if to show that he wasn't someone who could be messed with.

The raven moved forward, closer to Shougo till he was right personal and Shougo had to will away the shivers he felt, his knees felt like buckling at the intimidating aura.

" W-what do you want?" Shougo bit his tongue when he stuttered.

The man breathed out, his breath fanning Shougo's neck and he swore all his hair stood up.

"He wants his money back. "

" or what?" Shougo hissed, inching away from the raven.

The man smirked victoriously, as of waiting for that particular question and swiftly took out something that made Shougo's breath hitched.

* * *

He didn't pick up.

Tetsuya cursed for the umpteen time at his failed attempts of trying to reach out to Shougo.

He tried again, only this time he's decided that he'll just leave a voice message and give hell when Shougo gets home for leaving him with _Kagami_ of all people. Aomine would've been a better choice but still-

" Shougo?" He paused.. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND HOW DARE YOU!" he paused again, breathing in and out.

" When you come back, you're sleeping at the front door. Outside." He ended the voice message and threw the butt of the cigarette off the balcony and went inside.

His eyes glanced to the clock wall, 10 minutes before the clock strikes 5, enough time before he had to leave for work.

Work went as usual.

It would if Aomine hadn't showed up, clad in his full police uniform, looking all intimidating and attractive all the same until his eyes locked with Tetsuya's teal orbs.

 _Can't believe I fucking jinxed myself._

" Tetsu." He called out, Tetsuya did all he can to appear ignorant and clueless to his surroundings.

" Tetsu, I know you heard me." This time, Aomine caught his hand in time before he got the chance to walk away.

" Let go of me, you bastard!" unfortunately, Aomine had always been superior in terms of strength as Tetsuya failed to snatched away his hand from the other.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, ceasing Tetsuya's struggle to get away, focusing his attention on blue orbs that Tetsuya once loved during Teiko times.

" Please hear me out."

" What are you doing here?" Tetsuya nothing but hissed, made it completely clear that Aomine's presence was unwanted.

" I... I wanted to see you." Aomine finally let go of Tetsuya's hand, putting his guard down as his shoulders relaxed visibly.

" Now that you've seen me, you can leave." Tetsuya took that chance to flee but was forced back to face him.

" Tetsu, please."

Tetsuya bit his lips, he could feel pairs of eyes ( the sober ones anyways ) boring holes into his back, apparently not trusting the police officer before he sighed in defeat.

" Fine. We'll talk when my shift is over. Now leave."

A small "yes!" escaped Aomine's lips as a full blown grin formed when Tetsuya moved away from the officer towards behind the bar.

Maybe he had run out of luck, ( He didn't have to serve drinks to customer; it was his turn to work as a bartender, fortunately too no one had asked for him; it was rare that no one had asked for him ) that's why Aomine _had_ to show up to ruin his night.

Tetsuya's hands started working, swiftly moving, mixing drinks of liquor and left them for the other workers to serve them at their respective tables.

Aomine had, to Tetsuya's chagrin, followed him and observed him. It wasn't as if it was the first time someone stared while he was working but it was the fact it was _Aomine._

" Oi, Tetsu. When does your shift end?" Aomine asked, his eyes still staring at how swiftly Tetsuya's hand moved, all professional-like when he mixed all those drinks; he was kinda impressed.

" Depends." He received a short answer.

But one word answer is better than no answer at all, right? At least there's progress.

" If you're not planning to order, then please step aside." Tetsuya's voice came out monotone, like how it used to be in the old days; how Aomine missed those days.

" Then, I don't mind anything strong." Aomine says with a smirk. ( Tetsuya felt tempted to throw hot water to wipe off that smirk )

* * *

He never liked hospitals.

Even if Death himself was waiting to take his soul, he would gladly give it to him if it meant to not go to the hospital.

" Shit! Urgh.." Shougo cursed, the pain at his sides had become more unbearable by the minute.

He was tired from running around from cops, beaten almost to death and had successfully escaped from their clutches. Blood was oozing from his shirt, Blood was oozing from his shirt, trails of blood on the wall as he supported himself by leaning on the wall.

 _A black eye, maybe a broken nose, and a broken rib._ He winced as the pain intensifies. _Okay, maybe a rib or two. Things can't go worse._

He stopped and sat down, leaning on the wall, feeling relieved when he got his needed rest. After a while, he took the liberty of checking his phone and as expected, dozens of missed calls from Tetsuya.

And a voice message?

" This is a first." He muttered, frowning. " I hope he's not _that_ mad."

" _**Shougo?"**_ a pause, Shougo breathe out.

" _**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND HOW DARE YOU!"**_ _ah fuck, I knew it._

" _**When you come back, you're sleeping at the front door. Outside."**_

The voice message ends and Shougo never felt –strangely – relieved at hearing Tetsuya's voice. Despite his shouting and obvious anger.

Only then, he was struck to look at the time, " Fuck!" his eyes widened, it was already 11PM.

" Tetsuya should be working now."

" _He wants his money back."_ The raven's voice suddenly rang out in his head, causing his head to pound harder.

 _I guess I need to ask for his help, after all._

* * *

Tetsuya was beyond pissed.

Not only because he got 2 missed calls from Shougo, the message from said man had add fuel to fire of his wrath.

 _ **\- I'm sorry Tetsuya, the boss asked me to run errands out of town. So I'll be away for a few days, three at best. Take care.**_

 _The fuck was Shou doing? Or even thinking? Just. What. The. Fuck?_

Tetsuya didn't even bothered hiding the scowl that painted his face when he gave a customer their drink when he came back from his break. It was the least of his fucking problem.

Even after calling Shougo back, it went straight to voicemail which indicates that the other's phone had been shut down.

" Hey Tetsu, you okay?" Aomine asked out of concern.

" Fuck off, Aomine."

That shut him up.

* * *

 _ **Honestly, I feel this chapter is full of shit. But I hope you enjoy!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for any mistakes. ENJOY~**

 _ **Special thx to**_ _ **Echek**_ _ **and**_ _ **Iftiyan Herliani253**_ _**for reviewing!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER** _ **15: BABYSITTER**_

* * *

By the time his shift ends, Aomine was no longer sober. But not _that_ drunk either, much to Tetsuya's disappointment.

( All the ideas he had in mind _if_ Aomine was drunk was discarded seeing that the other was still capable of driving had he been asked to. And if Tetsuya was jealous of Aomine's high alcohol tolerance, he kept it in the depth of his heart )

" Hey Tetsu..." Aomine yawned, his eyelids can no longer stay open as he went to Tetsuya." Your shift is over, right?" it was 4am after all.

Tetsuya couldn't help but think that the way Aomine slurred his speech and languid movements made him surprisingly endearing.

" Yeah."

" Great! Now let's talk at your apartment."

"What?" is all he could say before Tetsuya was dragged by his arm and Aomine lead the way as if it was his apartment. ( He's impressed that Aomine remembered where it was despite only being there once )

After locking the door behind him, he nothing but ordered Aomine to wait at the couch while he bathe and came out only on his boxers and a T-shirt too big that it dangled off his shoulders ( obviously Shou's but he could careless )

When he came back to Aomine, the latter was already out of his uniform and only wore a black shirt ( which Tetsuya's sure he wore it under the uniform ) with the navy blue black pants of the uniform, and was sound asleep.

He sighed before he, too, went to sleep in his room.

* * *

When Tetsuya woke up, the first thing that hit him was the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He promptly stood up, a smile already tugging on his lips, completely forgotten the not-so-welcomed-visitor that had passed out on the couch the previous night.

" Shougo! " no one could've mistaken the excitement in his voice until his smile disappeared, instead replaced with a scowl.

" I made breakfast?" Kagami says awkwardly, while wearing an apron who knows where he got it when he noticed the death glare Tetsuya was directing at him.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled, not even trying to hide the hostility at all.

" I invited him." Aomine answered, which did nothing to pacify Tetsuya.

" Oi, Bakagami! What'd you make? I'm starving." He came over to said man, dangling an arm over his shoulders.

( and if that reminds Tetsuya of their high school days when Seirin was about to face Touou and if that made his heart clenched, feelings he never knew he had – he missed them – resurfaced, he push them down quickly )

" Who gave you permission? Hell, _you_ shouldn't even be here! " Tetsuya shouted at Aomine, but the latter went deaf as he took a bite of bacon whilst his hand busied themselves to scoop up a sunny side up onto a plate and placed to an empty spot; wordlessly, Tetsuya knew it was for him.

" Oi, who said you can eat first?!" and that started their bickering, completely oblivious to the fuming bluenette.

" FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKTARDS!" Tetsuya yelled, his face all red from anger.

Aomine and Kagami stopped bickering immediately, both of them looking at Tetsuya, completely taken off-guard by the yell; it was still weird seeing their ex-phantom full of emotions especially anger.

Tetsuya huffed out a breath, his eyes closed shut to calm himself down meanwhile both Aomine and Kagami sat down around the table after setting up their meal.

" Tetsu?" Aomine asked slowly, still observing said man.

Tetsuya opened his eyes to see both men already sat down and ready to stuff their stomach; he sighed before he went over and sat down as well.

" Itadakimasu"

* * *

Currently, all three men are sitting on the couch with the TV on but all of them couldn't pay it any mind.

" Kuroko, where's the bathroom?" Kagami suddenly asks, throwing Tetsuya out of his stupor.

" Huh? Go there and turn left." Tetsuya lift his finger to show the direction before turning back to the TV after Kagami nodded.

Kagami left, leaving Aomine and Tetsuya which served to add up the awkwardness.

" Umm Tetsu?" Tetsuya hummed, letting the other know he was listening, his gaze still on the TV.

" What time do you leave for work?"

" Around 5."

"You said you wanted to talk." Tetsuya spoke after a few seconds of silence. His gaze directed at the tanned man beside him.

" Huh?" Aomine blinked, completely caught off guard until he remembered the purpose he was there at the first place.

" Oh. Well...I think it's better if we wait for Bakagami."

They sat in silence again until a crash was heard from the direction where Kagami had went to, along with a loud, " WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Kagami!" Aomine shouted and dashed off to the source of sound while Tetsuya trailed behind in quick steps.

When they found Kagami, he wasn't in the bathroom but in Tetsuya's room which that thought made Tetsuya angry; what right did the redhead have to simply invade his privacy?

" What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Tetsuya waste no time in scolding the redhead until his gaze landed on a photo frame that the redhead was holding.

" Kagami, what the hell happened?" Aomine came over to help the redhead to stand when the other didn't even move.

Until his eyes, too, land on the picture which depicted two males that both of them are familiar of, only in different occasions.

Aomine's eyes widened, " HAIZAKI FUCKING SHOUGO?!" they both quickly turned to the bluenette but the latter didn't appear to be flustered or even giving any reaction at all.

" Kuroko, what does this mean?" Kagami asked, his hand raising to ask him about the picture.

" It's just a picture. What about it?" Tetsuya shrugged but he knew that wasn't the end. So he quickly left to the living room and sat at the dining table.

But both Aomine and Kagami knew that it wasn't an old picture, based on the appearance of Tetsuya in the picture since he looked like the Tetsuya he is now. The picture was at least taken 2 or 3 years prior. There's no way it's _just_ a picture.

They both dashed off after the bluenette, hoping to get more out of him.

" Tetsu, why the hell do you have a picture with this bastard?!"

" That's none of your business." Tetsuya answered, looking away out the window.

" Kuroko, when did you take the picture?"

" Dunno" Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders.

" Tetsu, be serious!" Aomine yelled, unconsciously he yanked Tetsuya by the collar of his shirt.

" Let go of me, you bastard" his voice was calm but no one could miss the hint of venom and threatening tone along with eyes narrowing dangerously.

Aomine hastily lets go and sighed, " I'm leaving" before be left.

" About time." Tetsuya murmured before directing his gaze to the redhead and stared.

" What? I'm not leaving."

Tetsuya's eyebrows twitched, " You're not welcomed here."

Kagami shrugged, " Akashi's orders." Before he sat on the couch and try to focus on the TV.

" What the fuck does that mean?!"

Kagami flinched but try his best to avoid the question. He scratched his head before sighing when Tetsuya stood in front of him, both hands on his waist as his glared towards the redhead, completely blocking his view.

" Akashi commanded at least one of us to check on you everyday. The bastard's too busy to do it himself." Kagami grumbled, but he wouldn't want in any other way.

He needed to talk to his shadow.

" Why would he do that?" Tetsuya scowled, apparently not appreciating the invasion.

" Because-"

" M'not asking you. Anyway, don't you have work or something?"

" I'm off today." Tetsuya immediately groaned. Kagami chuckled.

" You hate me that much, huh?"

" That's not true." _Fuck, I slipped._ Tetsuya bit his tongue when Kagami turned to him with his sparkly eyes, as if he just saw hope.

" Kuroko?" Kagami stood up and joined him at the dining table.

But Tetsuya went deaf as he fiddled with his fingers, gaze avoiding Kagami's as he tried hard not to look towards the redhead.

" Kuroko, did you mean it?" Tetsuya almost felt his heart melt when he heard the sincerity behind his voice. Almost.

Tetsuya snickered, " Hah! You're an idiot if you believe I don't hate you after what you've done."

"Look, Kuroko. I know I hurt you but I'm sorry, okay? I really regret betraying you. Please forgive me."

Tetsuya felt his heart stopped when Kagami stood up from his chair and _knelt down_ beside Tetsuya as if proposing only that he's actually begging for forgiveness.

Correction. His heart actually stopped this time when streams of tears rolled down Kagami's cheek like clear waterfalls and Tetsuya had to look away from the scene ( cause he had to admit; maybe after so many times being sexually harassed, seduced by men _and_ Shou, maybe _maybe_ he is gay. Or not. He was never going to face that cruel fate )

" Kuroko, please forgive me."

Tetsuya sighed. He did say to Shou that he had forgiven them.

He glanced at the clock, " The hell? It's 4 pm already? " he muttered and left Kagami who is still on the floor to get his phone.

He changed to his training gear and pack up a water bottle, towel and a basketball.

He sent a quick text to his boss, he knew he probably shouldn't but he doesn't give a fuck. He's definitely skipping work today. He needs to let off some steam.

" Come on." When he came back, Kagami was still on the floor and only when Tetsuya spoke that he lift his head up and followed suit.

Tetsuya locked the door and lead them to the court nearby.

" Like old times, Kagami-kun."

Tetsuya lift his fist and Kagami grinned so brightly, Tetsuya was positive that the whole town just lit up even if it was broad daylight.

That doesn't matter now.

" Glad to have you back, Kuroko." He returned the fist bump.

* * *

 **THX FOR READING 3**

* * *

 **Next chapter :** _ **AKASHI**_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Why, I'm merely visiting an old friend."_

 _Tetsuya twitches, but knew that he can't pretend to hate him – not anymore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Haizaki Shougo, what a pleasant surprise."_

" _Akashi."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you find this chapter satisfying** **and please enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 16:** _ **MIDORIMA**_

* * *

After Tetsuya and Kagami rekindled their friendship, things go back before everything went wrong in high school, they spent the days with each other and with basketball.

" Kuroko! Wanna play basketball this evening?" Kagami asks over a phone call one day.

Until it became everyday to the point from this, " Hey Kuroko, do you wanna play basketball this evening?" to this, " Kuroko! Wanna play basketball this evening?" and this, " Kuroko, wanna play ball?" until it became _this,_ " Ball?"

 _Honestly_

But he himself knew that he was ( secretly ) grateful that Kagami was still the same, the same basketball idiot who used to be his light.

It was fun, if only Shou could join them.

Speaking of Shou, the bastard hadn't even bothered to call him at all! And it's been _three_ days!

" Sure. See you at the court later." His answer was short but it wasn't anything different than usual.

He ended the call without realising that Kagami had wanted to ask something and nothing more than a " Can I-" came from the other side.

Tetsuya's mind was wondering to a certain once-ash haired male and decided to stop before he gets migraine from thinking too much.

He sighed and took out his phone, a habit he's been developing lately.

No messages or missed calls.

" Should I text him first?" Tetsuya murmured, his hands already typing one.

 _ **-Where are you?**_

And then he hit send. Hope Shougo have the brains to text him back or Tetsuya's gonna grill someone when he comes back.

Knowing that he wouldn't get his reply anytime soon, Tetsuya decided to just get ready and head to the new bookstore that had just open recently a few blocks away. He still had a few hours to spare before they meet up.

He wore a tight black shirt that completely wrapped around his well built body, paired with dark blue jeans and a cap.

Tetsuya walks down the road and took his time strolling on the familiar streets to the bookstore, hoping he could buy some light novels by his favourite author ( He'd heard it from a client a while back )picking

Once he entered the bookstore, he immediately went over to the light novels section and took a random book and went on with his search.

He almost forgot that one way or another, the Generation of Miracles always seemed to attract each other. If one member was in an area, a possibility to attract another member is high, and if two members are there, then the possibility to attract a third is incredibly high.

 _Almost_ forgot because he's quickly reminded to that little fact when he bumped into Midorima Shintarou. Literally.

All the books he intended to pay, already on his way to the counter when he bumped into the other, hard enough that he dropped his books.

" Kuroko?" Midorima squinted his eyes, the all-familiar feeling of Deja vu hitting him like a rock to his head.

"GAHH!"

Tetsuya openly smirked when Midorima actually jump half a foot in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling in the process when he finally saw Tetsuya right infront of him

" Kuroko, you startled me." Midorima pushed up his glasses, Tetsuya notices. Old habits die hard, huh?

" Yo, Midorima~" Tetsuya drawl, which was out of his character – his old character. The miniscule frown didn't escape Tetsuya's eyes, though.

" Kuroko, it's a surprise to bump into you here." Midorima started, his hands grabbing the books on the floor, both his and Tetsuya's.

" Same to you, Midorima" a sudden twitch on the greenhead's forehead. Tetsuya couldn't hold back the smirk.

Midorima cleared his throat, " So, what brings you here?" he stood back up and gave the books to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya raised his left eyebrow and lift one of his books in his arms, " The same reason why you're here."

" I see." That's all he said . Then they both went to the cashier and bought their books.

" Kuroko." Midorima called out when he saw Tetsuya heading to the opposite direction from where he's going.

Tetsuya turned around, " What?"

" We need to talk."

Tetsuya followed Midorima until they arrived to a cafe and sat down at the corner, away from public eye. After ordering two drinks ( "Hot coffee" Midorima ordered, then he glanced up from the menu to his companion,

Tetsuya looked up as well, his gaze meeting Midorima's and the former had to hold back a chuckle, " Champagne", when Midorima's eyes went wide. "Kuroko!"

He laughed, " Kidding, I'll take orange juice.") from the waiter, they sat in silence.

Decided to break the silence, Tetsuya spoke, " It's been awhile since we last met."

Midorima nodded but otherwise didn't respond. He didn't look like he's going to talk anytime soon, so Tetsuya took out a book and started reading.

When their drinks arrived and the waiter left, Midorima spoke up, " I have to say I'm disappointed in you. You could have had a better future."

Tetsuya clenched his fist on the table and glared, but he stopped himself from shouting when he saw Midorima wasn't done talking.

" But if this is what makes you happy, I have no power to take it from you."

Tetsuya only stared, _That's so... Midorima-like._ He chuckled, _He makes me want to laugh and punch him at the same time._

"However, the same cannot be said for Akashi."

Tetsuya blinks. _What._

" What?" he voiced out his thoughts.

" What do you mean? Does he have a plan?"

" Even I can't predict what he's thinking." Midorima said and sipped his coffee.

" Does this have to do with the guy I'm with?" _Shougo._ The guy he's been with this whole time, living under the same roof and has been together until now.

Midorima spluttered, then pushed up his glasses after regaining his composure although the tip of his ears are burning in bright red.

" I'm afraid, yes. It seems that Akashi disapprove of your relationship with him."

Tetsuya groans, " Listen, Shougo and I are _not_ dating."

"Shougo?" Midorima blinks as the name registered in his mind, an image of a certain teenager in middle school slowly appearing.

" Haizaki Shougo?! That was Haizaki?!" Midorima stood abruptly, his hands slammed on the table causing it to shook and effectively attracting all eyes to their table.

" Woah, calm down. The two idiots never told y'all?"

Midorima looks confused. So Tetsuya decided to be nice; just this once.

" Kagami-kun and Aomine? They never told you?"

A angry tick appeared on Midorima's forehead while he shook his head. Tetsuya just chuckled.

" Well, they just found out about it a few days ago too. I guess they forgot." Tetsuya supplied.

" Hmph" Midorima huffed as he sipped his coffee again. " They should know better than to keep this information from Akashi."

" So, is this what you wanted to talk about?" Kuroko asks, his eyes glanced to the watch on his wrist and he stood up. It's almost time for him to meet Kagami.

" Wait, no." Midorima stopped him before he could leave.

Tetsuya raised his eyebrow and sat back down. He waits patiently when Midorima looked like he isn't going to speak anytime soon.

After thinking through, Midorima cleared his throat , " I... I believe I have said enough. I'm sorry as I have taken your time." Tetsuya gaped. _That's it?_

By the time Tetsuya realised, they were already outside of the cafe and Midorima paid for both of them. Tetsuya bowed to him out of respect and turn on his heels, heading straight to his apartment.

However, the moment he took the first step he heard Midorima muttered, " I'm sorry for taking you for granted, Kuroko."

Tetsuya froze before he quickly turned around and saw no one. Midorima disappeared like the wind, but Tetsuya knew he heard it right.

" Yeah. Apology accepted." Tetsuya spoke to no one but he had a feeling Midorima would hear it eventhough the other was nowhere in sight.

After that, he head back to his apartment, feeling a little relieved and maybe, maybe now he can say with ease that he have finally forgiven them.

If he can forgive Bakagami, then the rest should be fine. Right?

* * *

 _ **I know it was supposed to be Akashi's chapter but this just came out and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Again, I'm sorry that next chapter won't be Akashi. But Akashi will still make his grand appearance. Maybe in the next few chapters.**_

 _ **Any IDEAS how it would be? Leave a review**_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: RED AND BLUE **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Please enjoy and leave a review. Thanks~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_ _ **RED AND BLUE**_

Tetsuya looked around, searching for Kagami but to no avail. He glanced to his watch, "The idiot's late! It's been 5 minutes." Tetsuya huffed.

He sat down on the bench at the court which they were supposed to meet and flipped out his phone, dialling Kagami's number.

After the third ring, he picked up. "I'm sorry, Kuroko! I'm running a bit late but I'll be there in a few minutes!" he hung up.

"Tch" He sighed and checked if he received any unread messages or emails. None.

 _ **When are you coming back?**_ \- and he sent the message to Shougo.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouts and Tetsuya saw Kagami running from a mile away towards him in full speed.

Tetsuya crosses his arms. " You're late!" Kagami bows down.

" I said I'm sorry!" He pants, his hands resting on his knees as he breathes hard.

" Fine. What took you so lon-" Tetsuya's eyes glances behind Kagami.

" Yo, Tetsu" Aomine grinned stupidly, he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly when his gaze met Tetsuya's.

" Kagami-kun?" then Tetsuya eyes Kagami warily. His disappointed look on display.

" Yeah?" Kagami asks, oblivious.

Tetsuya raised his eyebrow, " Don't you have something you want to tell me?" Tetsuya raises his hand and points out his thumb towards Aomine.

" Oh! I'm sorry, Kuroko! You hang up before I even got to ask you! So I thought maybe..." Kagami looks around awkwardly, trying to avoid Tetsuya's gaze.

" Maybe? "

" Maybe... it's fine to bring him anyway?"

" Really?" Tetsuya crosses his arms again, this time looking pissed and slightly amused when Kagami gulps.

" I... uh.. here!" Kagami hurriedly shoves a milkshake in Tetsuya's arms. " Please don't hate me!" Kagami bows down, his eyes closed shut as he waits.

Tetsuya sighed. " Seriously... you think a milkshake could make up for it?" but he took a sip anyway.

" Heck, it's not even as cold anymore!" He huffed.

" Then how do you want to settle this, Tetsu? " Aomine asks, stepping closer to Tetsuya.

" When did I give you permission to call me that?" Tetsuya snapped.

" Ouch! HAHAHA " Kagami laughed but immediately shuts up when Tetsuya looks at him, "sorry"

" Then, K- Kuroko?" Aomine stuttered.

"Better."

" So, how do you want to settle this?"

" How about a game? Kagami-kun and I against 'the only one who can beat me is me' Aomine."

" Ugh... the hell, that was years ago! Don't bring that up!" Aomine groans, the tip of his ears already turning red despite his tan.

" So, game on?"

" Bring it on!" Kagami grinned.

" The first score to five, wins."

Thus, the game starts. Eventhough it was a two-on-one, it wasn't one sided at all as Aomine fared well for both of them. Of course, since they have been training for days, Kagami and Tetsuya have honed their skill, enough to give Aomine a challenge.

In the end, Kagami and Tetsuya won, 5-4. It was a close game, a game that had all of them in a rush of adrenaline. A game full of anticipation and just what they had missed in the past.

" That was close! Right, Kuroko?" Kagami grinned at their victory, throwing a towel which Kuroko caught swiftly.

" Yeah. It was fun." He breathes heavily, eyes glancing towards Aomine who had face-planted himself on the court, frozen after realisation had sunk that he lost.

 _Again._

Tetsuya wiped his face with his towel, resting on the bench beside Kagami while his eyes stay glued on Aomine.

" Kagami-kun, is he dead?" Tetsuya asks as he accepts a water bottle that Kagami just offered.

" Dunno." He shrugs and came over to Aomine, nudging him a little. " Maybe he is."

" Oi Aomine, are you dead?!" Kagami shouts and waits, but he didn't even move a muscle.

" AHOMINE, WAKE UP!"

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AHO, BAKAGAMI?!" Aomine abruptly stood up, breathing heavily.

" Ah, he's alive." Kagami stated and went over to Tetsuya who chuckled, " I can see that."

" I can't believe I lost..." Aomine muttered, staring at the ground but turning his over to both of them and shouted, " I demand a rematch!"

Tetsuya shook his head, " No can do, Aomine. A lost is a lost." An arrow stabbed through Aomine's heart.

" and a loser will always be a loser." Another arrow stabbed his heart.

" Kuroko, that's too harsh." Kagami commented but made no actions whatsoever.

" Then... does this mean you don't forgive me?" Aomine looked up to Tetsuya, his eyes full of sorrow but Tetsuya could still see the tiny bit of hope in the other's eyes.

" Kagami-kun? What do you think?" Tetsuya asks playfully and Kagami could see the playfulness in his eyes.

" Huh... I don't know. Do you want to forgive him?" Kagami played along, trying hard not to laugh.

Aomine gulps as he waits for Tetsuya's answer.

" He did lost. So I shouldn't, right?" Tetsuya mocked, and Aomine tears up.

" Tet- I mean, Kuroko!" he wailed. " That's why I want a rematch! I don't care if I lost a hundred times, as long as I win and you'll forgive me in the end!"

This time, Aomine was practically begging and looked like he actually wanted to cry. Tetsuya couldn't help but felt a tad guilty.

" PLEASE!" Aomine closes his eyes shut.

Kagami and Tetsuya looked at each other, communicating just with eye contact – seems like they still had their special bond during their high school days. Kagami nods and Tetsuya understands.

He sighs, " Fine.." Aomine perks up.

" I'll forgive you.." Aomine was close to jumping and cheering, " BUT! Only with one condition." Tetsuya finishes and Aomine's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

" You're hopeless." Kagami sighs, shaking his head in disappointment ( "Oi!" Aomine retorts and Tetsuya raised an eyebrow which stopped Aomine from starting a fight )

" He wants a milkshake, you idiot. " Kagami whispers and Aomine blinks before realisation dawned on him.

" COMING RIGHT UP!" and Aomine dashes straight towards a direction which leads to Maji Burger.

Then, it became silent between the two of them. Tetsuya was never bothered with the silence before because usually it was comfortable. However, with what had happened recently, they found it a bit awkward. Just a bit.

" So you're going to forgive him, right?" Kagami tries to confirm, breaking the silence.

" Maybe... it feels a bit weird forgiving two miracles in one day."

" Two miracles?"

" Yeah, I met Midorima before I came here. " Kagami looked surprise, he hadn't expect Midorima to actually sought Tetsuya out.

" So, you forgave him?" Kagami asks out of curiosity, and Tetsuya thought back of how awkward Midorima was in asking for forgiveness.

" Yeah" He nodded while glancing at his watch. It's been almost 10 minutes since Aomine dashed for his milkshake. When he realises Kagami didn't give any response, he looked at him.

" Is it weird that I forgave him?" Tetsuya asks.

" No, what's weird is Midorima apologising." Kagami and Tetsuya broke into laughter.

" I'M BACK!" Aomine yelled, a vanilla milkshake in hand and sweat forming on his forehead as he pants.

He hands over the milkshake and fell on his knees, hanging his head down and tries to catch his breath.

" You're late. Maybe I shouldn't forgive you, after all." Tetsuya spoke so casually, as if commenting the weather in his monotone voice.

" HUH?!" Aomine's head shot back up, eyes wide as saucers and his jaw hanging open.

" Kuroko, again you're too harsh." Kagami laughed, completely enjoying the torment Aomine's going through.

" Am I?" Tetsuya turned to Kagami and he almost missed the glint in his eyes.

" Fine" He sighed and noticed how his breath creates a puff of air, proving the temperature had gone quite low than their body can handle without extra layers of clothing. It was getting dark too, he glances at his watch and saw it was near 6pm.

" it's getting cold. We should go back." Tetsuya said and they agreed, packing up and followed him back to his apartment.

Fortunately, it was his day off which means he doesn't have to worry about getting ready for work nor worrying about getting groped nor having to deal with different people.

" I'm home." Tetsuya shouts out of habit, carelessly throwing his shoes at the side and went to switch on the lights and heater.

" Excuse me." Kagami whispered before coming in followed by Aomine and sat down at the couch after deciding to wait for Tetsuya.

" If you want to wash up, there are extra towels in the room. Kagami-kun should known which one." Tetsuya shouts out from his own room.

" Okay!" Kagami responds. " Come on, Ahomine. Better wash up before the whole apartment stinks."

" Oi!"

After sometime, Tetsuya was the first to finish, so he went to the kitchen and took out some vegetables, etc. " Kuroko?" Kagami pops out of the room, a towel dangling over his head and droplets of water trailing down his face and body.

" Are you done?"

Kagami dries his hair and put on some clothes which he had once left in Tetsuya's apartment. Sometimes Kagami comes and sleep over after playing basketball together and Tetsuya doesn't mind. It's been lonely since Shougo went away.

" I'm done. What's for dinner?" Kagami went over to Tetsuya, noticing the ingredients on the kitchen table.

" Well, I was hoping that you would think of something." Tetsuya grinned, his eyes shining.

Kagami admonished, " What! But I'm tired!"

Tetsuya chuckled, " But you're the best cook out of all of us." Tetsuya remarked.

" Still! Why can't we order something?"

Kagami argued.

Tetsuya looks at him. He looks at him with _those_ eyes – those eyes that he could never say 'no' to, _freakin puppy dog eyes_.

Kagami felt his restraint snapping, his hand suddenly grabbed Tetsuya's face and shoved it away, something inside him that felt weird and queasy and the tingling sensation is indescribable, " F-fine! Fine! Just go away, check on Aomine or something if he's drowning." Kagami stammered, a blush dusting his cheeks which he failed to hide with his hand.

Tetsuya chuckled, " Hai hai ~" He responds cheerfully and went to check on Aomine.

When he came to the room, Aomine had just came out from a shower, a towel hanging from his waist.

" Yo, Tetsu." Aomine grinned while putting in clothes which Kagami lent him.

" Feeling good, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya smiled back and Aomine's grin grew brighter.

" Yeah"

" I'm glad"

" Thanks, Tetsu. For everything you did in the past and forgiving me now and then. I'm sorry for everything I did." Aomine's expression suddenly turned grim as he looked down, avoiding Tetsuya's gaze.

Tetsuya stared at him, not expecting Aomine to spout all those words again. His lips formed a thin line.

" Yeah... but that's the past. I'm glad you came back." Tetsuya smiled and felt himself tearing up. And that didn't escape Aomine's eyes.

" T-Tetsu?! You're crying?!"

Tetsuya chuckled, " Yeah, and it's your fault."

" WHAT?!"

Kagami suddenly pops out of nowhere, " Food's done-! KUROKO?!"

"WHY IS HE CRYING?!"

" HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!"

" It's Aomine-kun's fault." Tetsuya points a finger towards Aomine.

" AHOMINEEEEEEEEEE!"

" W-WHAT?!"

Can't say it was manly screams that were heard from Tetsuya's apartment that night.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed**_

 _NEXT CHAPTER: **SURPRISE!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Please enjoy and leave a review~_**

 _ **And Special Thx to:**_

 _ **Satanssweetsibling**_ _ **and**_

 _ **Tohsaka143**_ _ **for reviewing!**_

 ** _Chapter 18:_** ** _SURPRISE!_**

* * *

" Good morning" Tetsuya greeted the two men, fresh in a short sleeved red T-shirt and black long pants.

"Mornin' " Kagami responded while Aomine yawned, scratching the back of his head.

" Did you sleep well?" Kagami asks and Tetsuya hummed while his hands went to work.

" I'm taking a shower." Aomine waved off, heading to the bathroom with a towel in hand.

" Don't drown!" Kagami shouts jokingly and a distinct, " As if!" was heard which made Tetsuya chuckle.

" So, making breakfast?" Kagami asks, his hands immediately went into autopilot mode and breaks some eggs into a bowl.

" Just the usual." Tetsuya answered and focused back on making their breakfasts.

Kagami fell silent, seeing as the other was also silent and focused on making omelette so that they won't burn.

After sometime, Aomine came out of the shower, clean and fresh in new clothes ( Kagami's ) and joined in to prepare the food.

" Anything I can help with?" Aomine asks.

" We're almost done. You can set the table." Tetsuya answered.

" My turn to take a shower. Don't eat without me." Kagami said, heading off to his room.

" Don't take too long!" Aomine shouts, walking over to Tetsuya and helping him to set the food on the table.

After they're done, they waited for the red headed firefighter. Aomine sat on the couch with the TV switched on, switching channels to channels for something interesting while Tetsuya stood by the balcony.

It was quiet, save for the sounds coming from the TV. Aomine popped his neck and glanced towards the teal haired.

Tetsuya stood by the window, a cigarette in hand while he stares into the sky, his head wandered off to a certain grey haired man. And a reply.

 **Soon, Tetsuya.**

The message he received this morning, at an ungodly hour fucking 3 am. _Just what the hell is Shou up to?_

A reply to his question of 'when are you coming back', Tetsuya muses and sighed.

A lot of why, where, how and what going through his head and all of them are unanswered and it makes him frustrated, and _worried._

He brought the cigarette in his lips and inhaled, his eyes still stuck to the blue sky filled with white clouds, puffs of air formed when he breathes.

" Tetsu" Aomine called out, coming over and relaxed, inhaling the morning fresh air.

" Yeah?" Tetsuya didn't even bothered looking at him.

" I have work after this." He started.

" And?" Tetsuya brought the cigarette back to his lips again but " What the fuck?! Tetsu, don't smoke!" Aomine immediately slapped away the cigarette, causing it to fall off the balcony.

Tetsuya clicked his tongue, " You don't get to tell me what to do." He took another cigarette from the box and a lighter. " So ... you were saying?"

Aomine groans, " You can't smoke, Tetsu. It's not healthy." This time, Aomine took the cigarette from his hand.

" Would you rather if I drink instead?" Tetsuya snickered and kept the box and lighter in his pocket.

Aomine gasps, " Wha- No! Don't smoke or drink!"

" Cut it out, Ahomine. If I can't make him stop, you can't either." Kagami suddenly interrupts, his hair damp from taking a shower.

Tetsuya chuckled as Aomine frowns, " You can't get him to stop too?" Kagami shook his head, " Nope"

" Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." Tetsuya beckons them to come over, already sitting on a chair after keeping away his box of cigarette and lighter.

They sat down and started eating. It was a simple breakfast but it was enough for the three of them. After that, they sorted out the washing, drying and cleaning up to themselves, finishing it quietly and efficiently.

While Tetsuya was washing the dishes and Aomine beside him, drying it, Tetsuya remembered something, " You didn't finish what you said earlier. What was it?"

" Oh." Aomine's hands stopped for a second. " I have to go to work after this and..." He pauses.

Tetsuya listened intently, never stopping for a second as he focuses on washing and listening at the same time.

" I thought maybe we could meet up again. Play some basketball?" Aomine hesitates but mustered up enough courage to look at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya didn't immediately respond as he kept washing the dishes. Only after he washed them all, he dried his hands off and looked at Aomine.

" Tetsu?" Aomine gulps, nervously. _Oh my God, he's actually gonna say no right? Is he gonna hate me? He's gonna hate me!_

They both stared at each other and the corner of Tetsuya's lips slowly curling upward forming a smile, " Yeah. Sure, Aomine-kun."

And that made Aomine grin, " Alright!" he balled his fist in the air out of joy but was soon interrupted by Kagami.

" If you're done discussing your boring marriage affair, can we do something that's actually fun?" Kagami shouts from the living room, already cross-legged and looking bored out of his wits as he played with the TV remote control.

" Wha-" Aomine stammered, " It's not boring!"

" Piss off!" Tetsuya yelled at the same time as Aomine.

Kagami laughed, " You didn't deny it!" he teased.

" SHUT UP, BAKAGAMI!" both of them shouted at the same time, Aomine covering his face with his hands but the tips of his ears still burned red while Tetsuya only looked to the side, trying to find something to distract his train of thoughts.

Kagami laughed again, clutching his stomach as his sides hurt. He wipe off the tears that leaked from his eyes as he looked back at the two men.

" It's been a while since I did my ignite pass." Tetsuya suddenly commented and Kagami ceased his laughter, replaced by a face that turned pale like a ghost and his eyes widened in fear, almost feeling the pain he once experienced.

" I was just joking! Jeez, Kuroko" Kagami said sheepishly.

" Hahahaha serves you right Bakagami!" Aomine laughed it off while Tetsuya chuckled.

" Now then, since you asked for something fun. Do you have any suggestions?" Tetsuya asks, sitting down beside Kagami on the couch, while Aomine sat on the single sofa.

" Don't you have any board games or something?" Tetsuya shook his head. Shougo never liked board games because he suck.

" Nothing? Shogi? Go? Chess?" Kagami asks and this time, Tetsuya perks up as he remembered something.

" I think I have something..." He stood up and went to a table, pulled a drawer to reveal, " How about poker?"

" Shougo and I used to play a lot." _More like we used to play strip poker,_ Tetsuya mused.

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other before nodding slowly, " Uh... sure. Yeah, let's do that."

Though, Kagami and Aomine never actually played poker. They went to clubs and stuff but never actually indulge in their activities sans the drinking. They had only observed from afar. At least they get the gist of it.

" So, how about you, Kagami-kun? You don't have work today?" Tetsuya asks, his hand making the first move.

Kagami glances at the clock having on the wall, it was almost lunch time. " I have the night shift." He answers shortly, pulling a card from his pile. " And you?"

" Yeah, I gotta go to work soon too." Tetsuya didn't lift up his gaze from his deck of cards, waiting for Aomine to take his turn.

" You still work there?" Aomine asks with a tone mixed of disgusts and plain condescending.

If only he'd noticed how Kagami tensed up at his not-so-harmless question. While Tetsuya's gaze sharpened, his hand smoking the car he chose on the table with a little more force than he intended. Making Aomine startled and look up from his cards.

" Yeah, got a problem?" Tetsuya's voice went dark and dangerous, serves as a warning for Aomine not to go farther than that.

"N-no. I was just asking, that's all." Aomine breathes in quietly, trying to calm down under Tetsuya's warning gaze.

Kagami hits Aomine at his side which caught Aomine by surprise, " Oww! What was that for?!" Kagami shrugs off, making his move.

" Nothing."

The game went on until hours passed and they had to leave. Kagami and Aomine excused themselves and promised to come back at a later date to spend time together again which Tetsuya replied with a smile and serene, " I'll look forward to that."

After they left, Tetsuya took a quick bath and put on his clothes to go to work when his cellphone rang.

" Hello?" Tetsuya answered, his phone between his ears and shoulder as he uses both hands to put on his jeans for work.

" _**Hey, are you home?"**_

* * *

 _ **Thx for reading! Leave a review for quick update, I'm already working on the next chapter**_

* * *

 _NEXT CHAPTER:_ ** _REUNION_**

Guess who called Tetsuya?


	19. Chapter 19

**_Please enjoy and leave a review~_**

 _ **Special thx for Satanssweetsibling for your review. It means a lot!**_

 ** _Chapter 19:_** ** _REUNION_**

* * *

" ** _Hey, are you home?"_**

His phone dropped when he heard that voice, momentarily stunned as his brain processed the owner of the voice.

When it did, his eyes turned dark as _anger and revenge_ swirled around in his mind, contemplating whether to lash out right then and there or _wait._

" _**Tetsuya, you there?"**_ Shougo's voice was clearer than the blue sky, ringing through his ears as he picked up his phone from the floor.

" _**Shougo**_." Tetsuya started slowly, emphasising every syllable of Shougo's name, not hiding the venom and anger in his voice.

" _**U-uh... yeah?"**_ Shougo shivered, feeling chills up his spine and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

" It's been _days_ since you left and you didn't even have the mind to call me let alone send me a message and you're only calling me _now?!_ " Tetsuya shouts through the phone, breathing heavily. He breathes in and out before continuing.

" Explain, you damn bastard."

" _**I- I will! But I need to see you first. Where are you? Are you home?**_ " Shougo struggles to explain but managed to get his words across.

" Right now, I am. But I'm going to work soon." Tetsuya answered, not missing a beat.

His hand reaching for his hair as he let it passes through, pushing it down but to no avail. He looked into the mirror, rechecking before deeming it good enough for him to leave for work.

He twitches as Shougo didn't say anything, " Why are you not saying anything?" His voice came out a lot sharper than he intended but it doesn't really matter.

" _**No! I was just... thinking."**_ Shougo pauses, and it's as if Tetsuya could hear him thinking from the other line. " _**Maybe I could drop by later. Or I'll just wait when you get back. We'll see.**_ "

Tetsuya sighs, " Fine. See you later, Shougo."

" _**Miss ya**_ " Shougo cut off the call.

He breathes out, feeling relieved as he lean on the wall of their apartment. Until his eyes caught a glimpse of the colour teal, knowing right away it was his dear Tetsuya.

His eyes stayed on the teal haired until he disappeared by corner, heading to his workplace and Shougo had to held back the urge to follow Tetsuya.

He really misses his friend (?)

* * *

On the way, Tetsuya couldn't focus at all. Everything he sees is a blur and he hears nothing but Shougo's voice. It was the first time he called since Shougo left.

His legs brought him to his workplace and he started working (after setting his phone on vibration mode -it wouldn't be good if his boss caught him on his phone in case anyone called him), hoping it would serve as a distraction.

Fortunately, it did. Dealing with different people with different attitude, and serving them drinks and services, it had been a good distraction until break time.

During break time, he went to the back and flopped on the bed, groaning when fatigue hit him. The second his mind almost went dark, his phone buzzed, indicating a call came in.

 _Shougo_

Except it wasn't. He was expecting -hoping- for a call from Shougo but it was actually from an unknown number.

Tetsuya hesitated, but his gut was telling him to pick up or he would have to deal with consequences. It was unnerving how he could feel this without knowing who the caller was.

" Hello. Kuroko speaking " He finally answered, not realising his heart had increased its heartbeat.

" _**Tetsuya.**_ " Tetsuya cursed his luck at the familiar voice.

" Akashi." Tetsuya couldn't help but growl. Akashi hasn't apologised directly, after all.

The only one who has was Kagami, Aomine and Midorima. Even Kise hasn't and he have to say he was surprised. He expected the blonde to wait at his doorstep and beg for forgiveness or something of sort.

" _**It's been awhile since we last met, hasn't it?**_ " Akashi asks but Tetsuya knew he's just up to no good.

" It has. So what of it?" Tetsuya narrowed his eyes.

Akashi chuckled, " _**I see you're still mad at me.**_ " Tetsuya felt his eyebrow twitched.

" Anyone would be mad if someone just barge into their life and demanded them to leave and quit their job."

Akashi chuckled again and Tetsuya was tempted to think Akashi has a few loose screws in his head. But then again, when was Akashi not a psychopath?

" _**I'm not calling to pick a fight with you, Tetsuya.**_ " Akashi said calmly and Tetsuya rolled his eyes. _Yeah right._

" _**I'm taking it you're free after work? I'll bring the rest and we'll meet up at your apartment.**_ " Akashi hung up, leaving no argument.

Tetsuya grumbled, feeling completely pissed off at Akashi, " That stupid motherfucking overconfident egoistic midget." He hissed.

" Tet-chan, break's over!" one of his co-workers shouted from the other side of the door.

" Coming!" he shouted back, letting the other know he'll be there shortly.

Soon, he continued his work and had managed to get his mind off the fact that the rainbow crew would pay him a visit much sooner.

Even forgetting that Shougo will be waiting at their apartment after work.

When his work was over, however, his mind came flooding with thoughts about 'why the hell is the GoM coming' and 'Shougo better explain why he's been missing or _else_ '.

That didn't help that he almost, numerous times, crash into poles on his way back, too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings. He was lucky he didn't crash into someone or a pole, or even getting himself run over, not that there were many cars to begin with.

The dark sky isn't helping either, as he couldn't see the road very clear. A glance at his wrist showed it's almost 5 am.

When he stepped inside his apartment, though, even though he knew – and shouldn't have expected anything less – he was still shocked out of his shell when he saw every member of Generation of Miracles _and Shougo_ in his living room, nursing cups of coffees ( except Aomine and Murasakibara )

He inhaled, " Don't tell me you fucking broke into my apartment." He threatened, his eyes glistened dangerously as he shot death glares to all of them.

All of them gulped, feeling a bit intimidated except Akashi and Shougo – the former never allowed anything to intimidate him while the latter was more to used to it, unfortunately.

" If that's what you're worried about, then no, we didn't." Akashi answered calmly.

" Yeah, I used a spare key that I have with me." A key in Shougo's hand showed that it was true.

Tetsuya sighed, " Fine." Tetsuya sat down, nearest to Shougo, his blue eyes scanning through every face in the room and lastly fell on a certain firefighter.

His eyes soften and no one could mistake it.

" Kagami-kun." He called out to the other, earning a stifled yawned.

" Yeah?" Kagami said absent-minded, forcing an eye to look towards Tetsuya and fighting the urge to keep sleeping on the couch.

" You can sleep in the room, I know you're tired."

" Thanks Tetsuya." Kagami didn't realised his slip in the end and the others – mainly Aomine and Shougo – couldn't take it well.

" He calls you by your name now?!"

" That's not fair, Tetsu!"

Both of them shouted at the same time, the moment Kagami disappears into a room. Tetsuya shrugged it as a slip of the tongue and looked at Aomine.

" Why is it not fair? You call me Tetsu from middle school." He said and Aomine felt a pang in his chest. Then, Tetsuya looked at Shougo.

" He deserves to call me that since he's been with me when you left without a single word." Tetsuya shot and Shougo actually felt it hurt more than a bullet.

Silence ensued when Tetsuya didn't say anything else.

" Now then, can someone explain why all of you are gathering here in my apartment?" Tetsuya starts, teal orbs locked gazes with red.

Akashi smirked, amused.

" Are we unwelcomed?" Akashi asks and he dared to sound challenging.

" _What_ are you doing here? " Tetsuya repeated, his voice stern as his gaze sharpened. " What business do you have with me?

" Why, I'm merely visiting an old friend."

Tetsuya twitches, but knew that he can't pretend to hate him – not anymore. He doesn't hate him anymore, it faded during the years he was with Shou. What was left was a little rage inside him and now? The rage amplified.

" and you had to pay me a visit at 5 in the morning?" Tetsuya mocked.

Akashi chuckled, not disturbed at all. In fact, he looked quiet glad to be able to struck a nerve in Tetsuya.

" Kuro-chin, where's the toilet?"

Tetsuya's gaze momentarily shifted towards Murasakibara. He quickly snapped out of his stupor and left to show the way, leaving the rest with Shougo.

It was silent for a moment until Akashi broke it. His heterochromatic eyes boring into a Shougo's soul like how it did during Teiko.

" Haizaki Shougo, what a pleasant surprise." Even an idiot could tell Akashi meant the contrary.

" Akashi" Shougo muttered his name as if it was poison. " Couldn't have said it even better." He gritted his teeth.

" It has also been awhile since we last met. How are your business going?"

Shougo growled, eventhough in the inside he was worried. _Does Akashi know?_

 _No,_ Shougo inwardly shook his head, _it's fucking Akashi, of course he knows. But how much?_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Please enjoy and leave a review~_**

 _ **Special thx for**_ _ **EmperorVer**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **and**_ _ **Metheron**_ _ **for your review ^3^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20:_** ** _AKASHI_**

" What are you talking about?" Shougo hissed, his hands balled into a fist.

" You know what I'm talking about." Akashi challenged, his eyes glinting dangerously.

" I don't. So, stop spouting bullshit!"

Before they could continue arguing, Tetsuya showed up. " What's going on?"

" Nothing." Shougo shrugged it off. His eyes trailed Tetsuya's footstep and inwardly winced when Tetsuya chose to sit next to Murasakibara.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously but soon dismissed it as nothing. " Whatever then. Now, please kindly tell why you're here." Teal eyes focused on Akashi.

" Very well." Akashi relented, properly facing Tetsuya. " Work with me."

" Excuse me?" " The hell did you say?" Tetsuya and Shougo turned stiff and defensive at the same time.

" I'm offering you a position in my company. You will be paid handsomely, according to your performance. An income that is enough to cover your living expenses-"

" No! Tetsuya would never accept your fucking offer so back off!" Shougo yelled, moments away from introducing his fists to Akashi's face.

" What I'm offering is a once in a lifetime chance, Tetsuya. You will lead another life-"

Suddenly, a yawn was heard, cutting Akashi off – something that no one dared to do, sans Shougo. " I'm sorry. It sounded too boring for me to actually pay attention." Tetsuya said nonchalantly, his hand covering his mouth when he yawned.

While the rest had gasped in horror.

"Boring?" Akashi repeated, his eyebrow raised.

" Yeah, very much." Tetsuya glanced sideways, glancing to the room where Kagami had disappeared to.

Kagami wasn't the only one who had been working a night shift. He was tired, both physically and mentally.

When Akashi parted his mouth to respond, his phone rang and he excused himself, making his way to the balcony.

But Shougo noticed how Akashi had eyed him, narrowing slightly before disappearing.

He frowned.

" Tetsuya" Shougo called out, his eyes portrayed a glint of hope – hope that Tetsuya could forgive him for leaving.

Tetsuya hummed, avoiding all of the gazes that were on his person, especially those of grey orbs that belonged to no other Haizaki Shougo.

" Tetsuya, I'm sorry." He sounded almost like begging. He waited for a reaction but he got none, he winced.

" Tetsuya, please stop sulking."

" I'm not."

" You are."

" ..."

Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara were left to their own devices, chose to only observe the situation before them. Watching them banter verbally, the other sulking (Tetsuya denies it again and again but even an idiot could tell he is) while the other pleading which is something they never thought would see from The Haizaki, the delinquent from middle school, known to be violent to opponents and teammates.

Shougo sighed when Tetsuya still didn't look at him, exasperated at how childish Tetsuya can be. " Tetsuya pleaseeeee... I'll treat you to milkshake everyday?" he chanced.

" You're already doing it." Tetsuya grumbled, his lips close but not quite pouting which they found it slightly adorable.

" Tetsuya.." He wailed, inching closer to Tetsuya. " What do you want me to do?"

" Try harder."

By then, Shougo was already behind him, creeping up to him and his lips dangerously close to Tetsuya's neck and Tetsuya felt shivers down his spine. " S-Shougo"

Tetsuya felt his blood rushing to his face, hesitating to pull away or to- what exactly?

His thought couldn't go further as all of them was distracted by a loud crash that came from outside and worryingly, it came from where Akashi had been to.

Shougo lifts up his head and caught a glance of the rest of the GoM, taking great pleasure from how green they looked of their public display for affection.

" It came from there right?" Aomine asks, pointing towards outside where Akashi is supposedly at.

" You think Akashicchi's okay?" Kise sounded worried.

" I'll go check on him." Shougo said and leaves without looking back.

No one finds it weird how Shougo volunteered to check on Akashi when they had been arguing moments before.

When Shougo disappeared from around the corner, Tetsuya immediately felt all gazes are on him and shifted uncomfortably.

" Kurokocchi?" Kise hesitated but he's had his resolve on one day of work when he was reminded of the teal haired. He was going to apologise properly the next time they meet.

Tetsuya didn't bother a glance, his eyes still stuck on where Shougo had left to. _He shouldn't take too long._

" Kurokocchi, I'm sorry." To say that didn't caught him off guard was an understatement.

" I'm sorry too, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara chimes in whilst munching off potato chips. But the speed of how the other ate was slow and that was enough to tell Tetsuya that he meant it.

Tetsuya hummed. Eyes glancing for Shougo's figure but saw no sign of him.

"K-Kurokocchi?" the call caught Tetsuya's attention, his blue eyes zeroing on them.

" There's nothing to be forgiven. Let the past stay in the past." He said.

" Thank you, Kuro-chin. I'm sorry for wanting to crush you before." Murasakibara lifts his hand, fully intending to ruffle Tetsuya's hair.

Tetsuya slaps his hand away, annoyed. " Please don't do that."

" But Kuro-chin is so small."

" Murasakibara-kun is just too tall." He dead panned.

* * *

Turns out, it was a flowerpot that made the crash sound. Broken pieces was scattered on the floor, the dirt had made a mess of the place and one glance was enough to tell Shougo that Akashi was the culprit.

Akashi stood straight, both hands behind his back as he gaze into the sky. Orange hue mixed with blueish white, the sunrise will be over soon.

"Tetsuya bought that" he commented, coming closer to Akashi till he was right next.

Akashi hummed. His eyes still fixated on the clouds that seemed to be blown away by the winds, Shougo noted.

Huh, if only the wind could take his problems away as easily as that.

He turned back to Akashi. Akashi had wished for him to come here, that much he knew.

"What do you want, Akashi?" he didn't beat around the bush.

"Under my influence, I can arrest you right now and force Tetsuya to live with me."

Shougo scowled. Akashi wasn't deterred in the slightest.

" Tetsuya deserves much more. Much better than what he's having now."

" What give you the right to choose what's best for Tetsuya? He's happy, isn't that enough?" Shougo retorted.

A smirk pulled on his lips, " But will Tetsuya be happy when he hears about what you've done?"

Shougo tried not to give anything away. He clenched his teeth, " You didn't lure me out just to talk about Tetsuya, did you? What do you want?"

A victory smile craze Akashi's lips, " Join me in my company. I'll help you get out of the mess you're in."

And fuck, Shougo _knows_ he already lost.

Akashi leaves Shougo. " Better take care of it."

Akashi could have been talking about the broken piece on the floor, but Shougo knew there was an underlying meaning.

Soon after he left, Tetsuya came. " Shougo? What happened?"

Shougo didn't realise he was tense until he heard Tetsuya's voice. His shoulders visibly relaxed and it definitely did not escape Tetsuya's eyes.

Shougo kneeled down to pick up the broken pieces, carefully not to accidently cut his fingers with the shards.

" Akashi must have hit it by accident." Shougo lied. " I'm sorry it got broken."

" It's fine. I can always buy a new one." Tetsuya kneeled down beside him but before he could do the same, Shougo stopped him.

" You'll cut yourself if I let you pick 'em up. Fetch the broom."

Tetsuya grumbled, " Fine."

Tetsuya always had a playful streak in him so before he left, he kicked Shougo's ass and ran.

" Bitch!"

" Suck my dick, asshole!" Tetsuya shouted back and laughed.

Later, both of them came back to the living room, the mess had been cleared and the sun is high up in the sky.

Tetsuya glances, _07.15 a.m._

He covers his mouth when he yawns, his fatigue catching up to him.

" Is everything over now? I would love to sleep right now." Tetsuya asks and yawns again, barely resisting to just pass out then and there.

" I suppose we have been here long enough." Akashi stood up and the rest follows him out. By the door, Akashi turned around and gave a small smile towards Tetsuya.

" Thank you for your time, Tetsuya." Red eyes landed towards Shougo and back to Tetsuya, " I hope to see you soon."

Shougo scowled, because he knows those words were meant for him.

" I'm gonna sleep now." Tetsuya said and went towards the room where Kagami was in.

" Since Kagami has been sleeping in your room, I'll sleep there and you'll sleep in mine." Tetsuya left.

When he came in, he snorted. Kagami was sleeping, legs wide apart and his left arm dangling off the bed with his mouth opened.

Tetsuya nudges his body, " Scoot over."

Kagami, half-awake did so without protest and let Tetsuya sleep beside him, sharing the same pillow and blanket.

Tetsuya yawns again, and muttered a soft "Good night"

While Shougo just stared dumbfounded at the door of _his_ room where _fuckingKagami_ and Tetsuya are sleeping _together._

So many problems and he just can't deal with anything. First, Akashi and his offer.

Second, he's fighting with Tetsuya.

And most importantly, Kagami and Tetsuya – _are they a thing now?_

Cuz _FUCK NO HE AIN'T ALLOWING THAT!_

 ** _Sorry for any mistakes, please review on your way out!_**

 ** _Thank you_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Welcome to 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter!**_

 _ **Honestly, I didn't thought this story would have more than 20 chapters. Eventhough I once thought I would drop this someday since life has been full of shit.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy~**_

 _ **And Special Thx to**_ _ **satanssweetsibling**_ _ **and**_ _ **Foxluna**_ _**for reviewing**_

 _ **Your review means a lot to me. I hope to hear your opinion on this chapter~**_

* * *

The first thing that popped up in Shougo's mind was, _What the fuck am I doing here?_

And then his thoughts becomes a mess, ranging from _this is a fucking mistake_ and _I want to go home and sleep in, why the fuck do I have to do this?_ And _I have to do this. It's for Tetsuya. If he's in danger because I chickened out, I won't forgive myself._ But his number one thought in this moment when he saw the _HUGEassfreaking_ building was _I'm gonna work under Akashi; my life is over. Fuck my life_ , repeated over and over in the span of one second, one breath.

When he stepped in Akashi Corps, it's even worse. Passing through the bodyguards at the main entrance of the building, asking someone from the counter for direction – and finding out Akashi's office was on the highest floor, 41st floor _fucking hell –_ and passing through security all the way there was _easy._

It is as if they were expecting him. Like Akashi had told everybody there Shougo was coming and to let him in.

Like Shougo didn't have to tell his name, like they already knew how looked like and how Shougo's sending himself right to hell's path.

Shougo should've expected nothing less than a big exclusive office for Akashi Seijuro but nothing stopped him from gaping when he actually saw how _enormous_ the office was.

Akashi chuckled, which threw Shougo out of his trance and their eyes met. Shougo clicked his tongue and sat down across Akashi, on a leather armchair which Shougo thought _damn, this is so comfortable. I could sleep here forever._

They kept quiet for seconds before Shougo couldn't stand it and went with what was on his mind. " What am I gonna do here?"

Akashi looks straight into his eyes and Shougo cursed the way how his gaze still manage to give him chills.

" I need to assess your capability, your qualities and importantly, _attitude._ " At that, Shougo snorted which earned him a disapproving narrowing of eyes.

" How's that gonna help me?" Shougo sneered.

" Everything." Akashi simply said, as if that alone explained how the hell that would help Shougo.

Shougo scoffed, " Whatever."

* * *

The moment Kagami woke up, he felt a heavy weight pulling down on his body. The blinding lights from the unclosed curtain last night prevented him to open his eyes but he forced his eyelids and saw a mop of teal hair.

" Kuroko?"

It wasn't uncomfortable but it was somewhat hard for him to breathe. He started shifting around, mind enough to not wake Tetsuya up but when he groaned, Kagami froze.

" nnghh..." Tetsuya frowns at the offending brightness and quickly turn around away from the window. While still laying on top of Kagami.

By now, Kagami's eyes are wide open, still unbelieving; _how can Kuroko not notice he's on top of me?_

He hesitates but lifts his hand to shake Tetsuya gently, " Kuroko. Hey, Kuroko. Wake up." While trying to get up by slowly lifting up Tetsuya's body off him.

But Tetsuya pushes Kagami back down and, " Stop moving and go back to sleep." And this time, Tetsuya stretches out his hand and wrapped it around Kagami's body, preventing him to move any further and disturb his beauty sleep.

" What the.. Kuroko! Hey, wake up!" Kagami shouts and managed to make Tetsuya realise who exactly he's on top of.

" Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya lifts up his head and stared straight into Kagami's eyes and widens.

Kagami found it _slightly_ adorable.

Tetsuya's whole face starts to feel hot and burned red until it reached the tip of his ears, he jumps off of Kagami in a swift movement and quickly dashed to his own room, muttering a loud but quick, " Sorry!"

Okay, maybe a bit more than slightly.

Kagami blinked several times before getting up himself and took a shower, feeling disgusted that he didn't took one after his shift last night. When he came out, he wore his clothes (thank God he left his clothes before during their previous sleepovers) and walked towards the kitchen.

Tetsuya was already nursing on a mug of coffee, sitting at the table but Kagami knew Tetsuya was actually hiding his face behind the mug.

He cleared his throat, taking a seat beside Tetsuya, " Good morning."

Tetsuya gulps down the coffee in his mouth, and mumbled, " Good morning."

Kagami stood up and went to the kitchen to make their breakfast, a simple Japanese breakfast which Tetsuya would like. When he was done, Tetsuya helped him to serve the food in silence and they ate.

And they went silent again until Kagami couldn't handle it, he slammed his hands on the table, the food in his plate – thankfully- empty, else his food could've been flying and he dared himself to look at Tetsuya in the eyes.

" Kagami-kun" Tetsuya cut him off before he could say anything.

" I'm sorry about this morning. I... wasn't in my right mind." Tetsuya softly said, looking away outside the balcony.

Kagami didn't say anything, instead he sat back down calmly and grumbled, "It's fine."

* * *

"Akashi." Shougo calls out, fidgeting every once in awhile in his seat.

Akashi didn't respond, a sound of flipped paper was heard. Shougo clicked his tongue as he watches Akashi signed another document and put it away just to take another document and do the same thing.

Over and over again, so much Shougo felt like throwing up.

" How the fuck does someone do that everyday, every minute in their life? It's so damn boring!" Shougo huffed and stretches from sitting too long.

Akashi chuckled darkly and Shougo froze.

He turns around, slowly like a broken robot and saw the clearly popped vein on Akashi's forehead.

But he didn't say anything, much to offer Shougo's relief and internally slapped his mouth for saying that out loud.

It had been fucking hours since Shougo had stepped a foot in his office and Akashi hadn't done anything besides signing documents after documents.

Shougo was bored and can barely keep himself from going insane from the sheer boredom.

His eyes glanced to his phone, itching to send Tetsuya a message and asking how he was doing but Tetsuya would probably give him the cold shoulder, or bitch at him, or even ignore at him and that would hurt Shougo hence why he hesitated.

Plus Akashi was giving him the death glare everytime he pulled out his phone.

" Shougo." If Shougo had jumped in his seat, Shougo hoped in hell Akashi didn't notice but it was soon crumbled to dust when Akashi smirked.

" What?!" He shouted and immediately regretted it because Akashi was his boss; _dammit! No one raises their voice in front of their boss!_

Akashi stood up and gave Shougo a look, walking towards the door and Shougo understood right away. Clearly, Akashi wants him to follow him, but the problem was _Where the hell are they going?_

But he follows him anyway.

Until they reached a restaurant and went inside, a waitress immediately leads them to a table of two and Shougo's never so damn glad of his choice of clothes from this morning.

He wore a tight black vest with a white undershirt along with a simple long black tie, long black pants and a pair of black leather shoes which he just bought and used up a lot of money for this fancy shitty shit but it was worth it.

At least he didn't look like a fucking beggar in a high class restaurant.

Akashi hummed as he scanned through the menu, " Anything you're interested in, Shougo?"

Shougo click his tongue and glanced towards the menu, " Everything is so damn expensive." Shougo whispered, frowning when he saw a single plate of vanilla cake was worth a kidney.

" Of course it is, as expected from a high class restaurant. But no worries, I'll pay for our meal." That didn't make Shougo's frown lessen.

" I'm taking whatever you're taking." Shougo gives up, slamming the menu on the table hard enough to make it shake but not loud enough to attract attention.

" Very well." Akashi raises his hand and a waiter immediately came over to take their orders.

When their food arrived, Shougo _regrets_.

" The fuck, Akashi?! What the hell is this?!"

Akashi frowns, " It's a steak." He said, and Shougo felt as if Akashi had just announced to him that the world is ending.

Well in this case, Shougo's world _is_.

" What the fuck, are you serious? Am I supposed to stuff this in my mouth?!"

Akashi simply glanced towards Shougo before lifting up his fork and knife and cut the meat into small pieces, eating gracefully.

Shougo twitched in irritation before doing the same. They ate slowly and in silence. After that, they both went back to the office and Shougo braced himself for long long hours of doing nothing but breathing.

But when Shougo sat on the armchair for only a few minutes, the phone on Akashi's table rang and Akashi did nothing to pick it up.

" Oi Akashi. The phone's ringing." Shougo shouted from where he was, Akashi was at another desk, different from before they went to lunch.

Shougo eyes the phone on Akashi's desk, just a few centimetres away , _the phone is right there! Pick it up already!_

" I am aware." Akashi simply said, then continuing to check on the rest of the documents.

Soon, the ringing stopped only to ring again the second time. " After the third ring, pick it up." Akashi told him and Shougo grumbled under his breath.

Shougo went over to the nearest desk ( like seriously, every desk in Akashi's office have phones on it; what is this, a freaking phone company!?) and picked up the phone after the third ring, like Akashi said. " Hello?" Shougo started, not knowing what to say.

" Is this Akashi Corps? May I speak to Akashi Seijuro-sama?" a deep voice came from the other line and Shougo scratched the back of his neck.

" Yeah, hang on." He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at Akashi, " Oi, Akashi! Someone wants to talk to you."

Akashi sighed and Shougo took is as a bad sign. He gulped.

Akashi finally picks up the phone after pushing a few buttons, " Forgive my employee's insolent behaviour." Shougo froze under Akashi's glare.

 _What the fuck did I do?!_

" What business do you have with me?"

After a few seconds, Akashi hang up the call without a word, obviously irritated but Shougo wasn't sure if it was caused by him or the caller.

Akashi pinches the bride of his nose, and Shougo's pretty sure it's the caller.

" Shougo." _Fucking wrong._

" Yeah?"

" You will be attending some etiquette class from now on."

" _THE FUCK?!"_

* * *

 _ **Thx for reading and please leave a review!**_


End file.
